Love You So Much
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! langsung baca aja... XDD Makasih buat para readers yang udah R&R fic ini...
1. Chapter 1

Hai minnaaaa…

Akhirnya setelah melewati angin topan, badai pasir, badai salju, gempa bumi, banjir, tsunami, gunung merapi, badai thornado, dan bencana-bencana lainnya, *lebayyyy* akhirnya Natsu bisa ngebuat fic lagi…^^

Maklumkah, status Natsu, yang masih sebagai seorang pelajar benar-benar menjadi dinding besar yang menghalangi Natsu untuk melakukan apa yang Natsu suka! *plakk!*

Oke lah, sesuai janji, ini adalah fic sekuel dari "My Lovely Kuruta Girl" yang waktu ituloh! Ada yang ingat gak? Ada? Ada? *Readers : NGGAK!* T_T

Yosh! tanpa banyak bacot lagi, karena Natsu udah telat pergi kursus(?), so, Natsu persembahkan fic ini, tanpa basa-basi, demi kesenangan para readers, tanpa ada maksud untuk mencemari fandom ini, dengan fic Natsu, meskipun fic Natsu udah tercemar virus-virus gak jelas gitu, sebenarnya Natsu ngebuat fic ini biar para readers puas, namun jika ada yang tidak puas, silahkan kasih kritikan, agar Natsu bisa berusaha, kita semua 'kan saudara! Sudahlah, kok Natsu banyak bacot? Sebenarnya Natsu memang banyak bacot, tapi ketahuilah, sebenarnya Natsu―UMMMMPPP! *mulut disumpal Killua pake remote TV*

Mppp…! Mpppp! Mmmmmpph! (silahkan membaca….)

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Love You So Much**

Story by : **Natsu** **Hiru chan**

Reted : T (buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : **Kurapika** nee-chan just for **Kuroro** nii-kun

Warning :** Abal, GaJe, norak, ancur, gak bermutu, typo bertebaran kesana-kemari mencari alamat *plakk!* pokoknya fic ini bukan jelek lagi, tapi udah ANCUR!**

Summary : Kehidupan Kuroro dan Kurapika setelah setahun pacaran. (summary apaan nih? =_=")

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read… X3

.

Chapter 1 : I'm Sorry

.

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?" suara yang, 'seharusnya' adalah suara lembut nan indah itu, kini terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang siap meletuskan laharnya(?).

"Tapi Kurapika, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa lagi?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Semuanya sudah berakhir!"

"APA?"

Flashblack

'Abrasse Moi' yang berarti 'Kiss Me!' itulah salah satu nama café yang ada di York Shin City. Café itu terkenal dengan sebutan 'café cinta' pasti sudah terpikir, dari julukan café ini, bahwa café tersebut adalah café untuk para pasangan kekasih bukan?

Betul! Café ini memang salah satu café berkelas yang ada di York Shin, khusus untuk para pasangan kekasih. Letaknya berada di dekat danau hingga banyak pasangan yang pergi ke sana sekedar untuk berduaan saja. Ruangan café itu sangat indah. Perpaduan warna pink dan putih menghiasi dinding, lantai, serta atap café itu. Di tambah dengan hiasan-hiasan dinding yang berbentuk seperti hati. Pelayan-pelayannya pun memakai seragam seperti cupid. Yah, jika kita memasuki café ini, satu kata, 'Luar Biasa'.

Di dalam café itu, di suatu meja, terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk dengan manisnya sendirian di kursi. Gadis itu sangat imut, dengan dress biru muda selutut, dengan renda-renda berwarna putih. Di pinggang gadis itu, terlilitlah pita berwarna putih pula. Gadis itu mengenakan sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatu ballet berwarna pink. Rambutnya pirang, pendek, dihiasi dengan pita kecil berwarna merah. Wajahnya bersih, tanpa make up, namun sedikit bedak bayi tipis. 'Sempurna' pasti itu yang di pikirkan orang-orang yang melihat gadis ini.

"Sendirian nona?" tanya seorang pelayan pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak… aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabnya sopan.

"Kalau begitu, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Sebentar, sampai temanku datang…"

"Teman?" ucap pelayan itu bingung.

Wajah gadis pirang itu langsung saja memerah, seolah tahu maksud dari pelayan itu. Si pelayan yang melihat perubahan warna di wajah si pirang langsung tahu apa maksudnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya permisi…" ucap pelayan itu seraya berlalu pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu, gadis tersebut langsung merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Si gadis sudah hapal betul siapa yang memiliki tangan tersebut, begitu pula aroma si penepuk.

"Lama?" tanya orang yang tadi menepuk bahu si gadis..

"Tidak juga," jawab gadis itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya, dan berbalik menghadap orang itu.

Mata pemuda yang tadi menepuk bahu si gadis langsung membulat ketika melihat 'gadisnya' benar-banar terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

"Wow! Kurapika! Kau cantik sekali…" puji pemuda itu kagum. Terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis di wajah tampannya.

Yang dipuji hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau juga keren… Kuroro," ucap gadis yang dipanggil Kurapika itu.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroro itu lalu melirik ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Ahahaha, benarkah?

Yah, saat ini, Kuroro Lucifer, pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, kini sedang memakai tuxedo biru dengan kemeja putih. Yah, baju yang sama ia kenakan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Neon, putri tunggal dari keluarga Nostrad. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun, dan ia juga mengenakan perban yang menutupi tanda salip yang ada di dahinya. Semua gadis, termasuk Kurapika pun pasti akan terpana melihat Kuroro yang seperti itu.

"Silahkan duduk, nona Kuruta…" ucap Kuroro seraya menarik kursi Kurapika, mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Hn, terima kasih…" setelah Kurapika duduk, Kuroro pun ikut duduk di kursi depan Kurapika, yang dibatasi dengan meja bundar berlapis sprey merah muda.

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Kuroro.

"Belum…" ucap Kurapika seraya mengambil daftar menu yang ada di atas meja dan melihat-lihatnya.

"Oh…"

"Ah, aku mau ini saja. Kalau Kuroro sendiri?"

"Aku juga itu saja," ucap Kuroro santai.

"Baiklah, pelayan!" panggil Kurapika pada seorang pelayan berkostum cupid. Pelayan itu pun mendatangi mereka, dan menerima pesanan mereka. "Tunggu sebentar…" ucap pelayan itu seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ohya Kurapika, kenapa kau bisa ke sini dengan pakaian seperti itu? Teman-temanmu tidak melihatmu?" tanya Kuroro membuka obrolan.

"Ah, tadi aku keluar hanya dengan pakaianku yang biasanya, lalu, aku menggantinya di mall,"

"Jadi, kau tadi pergi ke mall untuk membeli pakaian dan langsung memakainya?" tanya Kuroro tidak percaya.

"Yah, tidak hanya itu, aku juga membeli sepatu dan pita jelek ini," ucap Kurapika seraya menunjuk sepatu dan pita yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kalau menurutmu jelek, kenapa kau pilih itu?"

"Penjaga di sana yang memilihkan semuanya untukku, temasuk baju yang membuatku sulit bergerak ini. Aku heran, kenapa para merempuan begitu senangnya memakai rok sih, aku saja jadi susah bergerak! Jadi aku juga beli celana pendek!" ucap Kurapika seraya membuka rok-nya.

Kuroro hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kurapika, 'penjaga toko yang pintar…' pikirnya

Tak lama setelah itu, palayan pun datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Ohya, Kuroro, aku hampir lupa…" ucap Kurapika seraya memeriksa saku 'celana' pendeknya yang tersembunyi di balik rok dress-nya. Kuroro hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah Kurapika, begitu pula orang yang kebetulan melihatnya. 'Bawa tas gitu kek…' pikir Kuroro menatap Kurapika.

"Ini…" ucap Kurapika seraya memberika Kuroro kotak kecil, yang terbungkus rapi. Terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Kuroro pun menerima kotak itu, dan memperhatikannya. "Apa ini?"

"Ya hadiah," singkat Kurapika yang mulai memakan makanannya.

"Hadiah? Untuk apa?"

Kurapika langsung berhenti makan, membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu hadiah untuk hari ini…" ucap Kurapika menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya.

"Hari apa?" tanya Kuroro bingung.

BRAKKKK!

Semua perhatian di café itu langsung mengarah ke Kurapika yang tadi barui menggebrak meja café penuh emosi hingga meja itu menjadi patah. "JADI KAU TIDAK INGAT HARI APA INI?" tanya Kurapika melototi Kuroro, membuat bulu kuduk Kuroro naik semua. Ini lah resiko, mempunyai pacar yang tomboy seperti Kurapika.

"Ha—hari apa?" tanya Kuroro takut-takut. Ia hanya menatap Kurapika yang sedang berdiri dan melototinya, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

BRAKKK!

"DASAR BODOH! JADI APA TUJUAN KITA KESINI?" kali ini Kurapika menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi, dengan kerasnya, sehingga meja itu menjadi lebih hancur lagi. Semua orang yang 'menonton' adegan drama yang saat ini Kurapika dan Kuroro lakukan pun ikutan merinding bin takut melihat Kurapika yang siap meluncurkan laharnya.

"Y—ya untuk makan," ucap Kuroro takut.

"DASAR BAKA! MAKAN TUH! SEMUA MAKANANMU!" ucap Kurapika langsung melempar semua makanan yang ia pesan pada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bersuaha menghindari makanan itu. "Hei hei! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kuroro berusaha menangkis 'serangan makanan' dari Kurapika.

"Dasar… tidak berguna…" kini Kurapika menghentikan serangannya. Ia lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Kuroro hanya menatap Kurapika bingung.

"Masa' hari jadian kita saja tidak ingat! DASAR KURORO BODOH!" bentak Kurapika dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kurapika langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kurapika!" ucap Kuroro hendak mengejar Kurapika, namun ia dihentikan oleh seseorang.

Dengan emosi, Kuroro lalu menoleh ke orang yang sudah berani menghentikannya. Dilihatnya seorang kakek, namun dengan pakaian yang amat rapi. "Maaf pak, tapi anda harus mengganti semua kerugian ini…" ucap kakek itu.

Kuroro lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh café. Dilihatnya kondisi ruangan tersebut kotor dengan steak sapi, dan juice, serta makanan lain. Daitambah dengan meja yang bernasib malang itu, yang diketahui pelakunya adalah Kurapika.

"Sial! Berapa? Cepat!" ucap Kuroro tak sabaran.

"Semuanya lima ratus ribu Jenny…" ucap kakek itu.

"Dasar…" Kuroro lalu mamasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya. Dia langsung saja membatu di tempat.

"Ada apa tuan?"

'Siaaaaalll… ! dimana kuletakkan uangku? HPku juga tidak adaaa!' batin Kuroro memeriksa seluruh kantung yang ada di pakaiannya.

"Maaf, dompetku ketinggalakn di apartementku!" ucap Kuroro memasang senyuman andalannya, yang dapat membuat hati semua orang luluh.

"Hmmm… jas yang bagus…"

.

.

Terlihat Kuroro tengah berlari berusaha mencari Kurapika, dengan kemeja putihnya. Yah, kakek pemilik café tadi telah menyita jas birunya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Ia tahu, kalau Kurapika belum jauh.

Sepatu…

Itulah yang membuat Kuroro yakin kalau Kurapika belum berlari terlalu jauh. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Kurapika sedang menggunakan point shoes. Untuk wanita yang sudah terbiasa sih tidak masalah. Tapi Kurapika menjadi pengecualian.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah tampan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan ini, ketika mata onix-nya melihat gadis pirang yang di carinya tengah terduduk di bawah pohon, sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Kuroro pun berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Akkkhh… kakiku…" eluh Kurapika memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Mata sapphire-nya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Kuroro,tengah menuju dirinya.

Kurapika langsug berdiri hendak berlari lagi. Namun,

BRAKKK…

Ia terjatuh lagi. Kuroro langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya. Kurapika lalu terbangun, dan menatap Kuroro kesal. "Apa lagi?" ketus Kurapika.

Flashblack end

"Kurapika, dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa hari ini, sungguh!" ucap Kuroro bersikeras.

"Yah memang kau lupa! Karena kau tidak perhatian! Yang kau lakukan hanya mencuri, membajak, membantai, dan membunuh! Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu bukan?" bentak Kurapika. Kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Seperti yang kupikirkan? Kau tahu? Kepalaku hampir meledak memikirkanmu! Aku juga tidak menyangka, kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu!"

"Baiklah… kita selesaikan ini baik-baik… oke, sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan!" ucap Kuroro lembut.

"Sudah terlambat! Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Kurapi―"

DWAKHHH…!

Perkataan Kuroro langsung terpotong oleh sepatu Kurapika yang mendarat di wajahnya. Kuroro pun mengambil sepatu itu dari wajahnya. Namun, Kurapika sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dress birunya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Cepat sekali…" puji Kuroro seraya memungut dress tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ternyata punya pacar yang emosian itu resikonya begini yah?" gumam Kuroro.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

BLAMMMM!

Malangnya nasib pintu apartemen milik Kurapika dan teman-temannya yang telah ditutup Kurapika dengan sangat keras.

"Tadaima…" ucap Kurapika lesu.

"Ah! Okaeri Kurapika!" sahut Gon ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini mengagetkan kami saja! Memangnya kalau pintu itu rusak kau yang mau memperbaikinya?" omel Leorio.

"Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" tanya Killua. Yah, saat ini Kurapika sedang menggunakan celana pendek, dan kaos singlet putih. Kakinya mulus, tanpa ada sepatu yang menghangatkannya.

"Oh, tadi ada pembantaian…" ketus Kurapika. 'Pembantaian hati…' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Bukan, maksudku itu…" ucap Killua seraya menunjuk atas kepala Kurapika. Kurapika langsung saja meraba atas kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa pita merah yang sedari tadi menempel di kepala kuningnya masih setia menempel di sana.

"Waaa! Cantik!" puji Gon polos.

Dengan sigap Kurapika langsung mengambil dan membuangnya. "Eeeehh, ini… tadi, se―sewaktu ada pembantaian, a—aku menolong seorang anak kecil. Lalu anak kecil itu memberikan pita ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih…" dusta Kurapika. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menatap nya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Kalian mau ini?"ancam Kurapika memperlihatkan rantainya.

Gon, Leorio, dan Killua langsung bersembunyi di balik sofa. "Tidak…" ucap Gon yang berada di atas Leorio, lalu di atasnya terdapat Killua.

Kurapika pun naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Di kamar Kurapika,

Hanya terdengar jipratan air shower dari sana. Yah, saat ini ia sedang mandi, mendinginkan isi kepalanya.

Kurapika pun keluar tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlapisi handuk putih kecil. Yah, memang ini lah kebiasan Kurapika dari dulu.

Ia mengenakan piyama putih polosnya. Ia lalu bercermin di depan cerminnya. Kurapika meraba wajahnya sendiri. "Apa aku ini sama sekali tidak manis? Sehingga Kuroro sialan itu melupakanku begitu saja?" gumam Kurapika memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin.

"Huuuuuhh…" ia rebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size-nya. Kurapika lalu mengambil ponselnya, hanya memperhatikan monitor ponselnya.

Pipipipipi…

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kurapika terbelalak kaget ketika melihat nama si pemanggil di monitor ponselnya.

My Lovely Lucifer

Pipipipipi…

Kurapika tidak mengubrisnya. Ia malah melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

Pipipipi… pipipipi…. Pipipipi…

"BERISIK!" Kurapika langsung meraih poselnya dan,

PRANGGG!

Ponsel yang malang itu langsung pecah begitu saja akibat terbentur di dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Mengganggu saja…" ucap Kurapika langsung menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Tanpa ia ketahui, tiga orang temannya ternyata sedang menguping dari pintu.

"Aku bilang juga apa! Kurapika akhir-akhir ini aneh!" ucap Killua.

"Hm, kau benar juga. Itu ponsel ke-2 bulan ini! Setiap bulan, dia pasti merusak ponselnya!" sambung Leorio.

"Kalau kau bilang setiap bulan, berarti dia pasti sedang datang bulan!" ucap Killua langsung.

"Apa maksudmu 'datang bulan' Killua?" tanya Gon tak mengerti.

"Kau itu bocah! Datang bulan itu, waktu dimana ketika seorang perempuan, mengalami masa pemecahan dinding embrio. Salah satu gejalanya, adalah, perempuan itu menjadi cepat emosi." Jelas Killua. Leorio hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Kenapa Killua bisa tahu soal 'begituan'?' pikirnya.

"Maksudmu Kurapika itu perempuan?" tanya Gon bingung.

"Mungkin saja,"

"Hmmm…" Gon masih terilihat bingung.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

"Yah, tadi dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali," jelas Leorio.

"…"

"Sama-sama…" ucap leorio seraya menutup telponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Gon seraya hendak memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

"Kuroro Lucifer,"

"Waaahh, Kuroro dan Kurapika sekarang sudah bersahabat yah! Mereka sering keluar bersama!" ucap Gon kagum bin senang.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam…" ucap Leorio seraya mengambil kopernya.

"Kau mau kemana Leorio?"

"Aku ada praktek… aku mungkin akan pulang malam… Daaagghh…!" ucap Leorio seraya meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Wah, Leorio pasti akan menjadi dokter hebat!" gumam Gon senang.

"Hebat apanya?" tiba-tiba Killua langsiung sewot di belakang Gon.

"GYAAAA!" Gon langsung saja histeris melihat Killua yang saat ini, sangat berantakan. Rambutnya super kusut. Dan di mulutnya penuh busa akibat baru saja selesai sikat gigi.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja Killua!" protes Gon.

Killua tak menanggapi temannya yang satu ini. "Kurapika pergi, Leorio pergi, hei Gon! Bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi bersenang-senang!" ajak Killua semangat.

"Kemana?"

"Yah, misalnya ke restaurant, kolam renang, karoke, casino, dan lain-lain!" Gon hanya sweatdrop mendengar ajakan Killua. 'Sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa sih, Killua?' pikir Gon.

"Atau… bagaimana kalau kita bantai pabrik coklat KuroKurobo yang baru itu?"

DWAGH!

Pukulan Gon sukses mendarat di kepala Killua. "Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang saja?" usul Gon.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda… iyah! Lalu kita ke game center!"

"Lalu ke taman bermain!"

"Dan ke toko es krim!"

"Bioskop?"

"Toko kue!"

"Puncak!"

"Danau bebek!"

"Toko mainan!"

"Kedai!"

"HOREEEE!" seru keduanya melompat.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Kurapika's pov.

Hari ini aku berjalan menyusuri kota YorkShin yang luas ini. Langit senja membuat semuanya berpadu dengan warna orange.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sampai pada bentangan tanah kosong nan tandus. Hanya dikelilingi oleh tebing-tebing curam. Aku berjongkok, dan mengelus tanah yang ada pada tempat ini.

Tempat ini… menjadi saksi, bahwa aku telah membunuh seseorang, untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu. Yah, tempat ini adalah tempat pertarunganku melawan Ubogin dulu, salah satu anggota gen'ei Ryodan.

Kuletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih pada tanah itu. Lalu aku mendoakan Ubogin. Yah, sudah setahun lebih sejak kejadian itu. Aku takkan bisa melupakan, bahwa aku telah membunuh seseorang.

Aku mendoakan orang yang telah membantai seluruh keluargaku? Bodohnya aku! Yah, aku memang bodoh. Sama seperti searang, aku mencintai **pemimpin** kelompok yang telah membantai sukuku.

Aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Yah, rasa ngambekku pada Kuroro sudah sedikit berkurang. Tapi rasanya aku masih malas bertemu dengannya. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah menjadi geram. Dasar pacar tak perhatian! Menyebalkan! Kapan sih, sifat menyebalkannya itu hilang?

Tapi, meskipun begitu, rasanya aku meridukannya. Aku rindu, dengan wajah rupawannya. Aku rindu dengan suara khasnya, aku rindu, dengan ucapannya yang selalu membuat wajahku merona. "Haaaahh…" aku menghela nafas berat. Yah, padahal baru beberapa jam tak bertemu, tapi aku sudah gelisah begini. Mungkin aku sudah cinta mati padanya.

Aku pun tiba di sebuah taman kota. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Kuroro, saat ini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di bangku taman. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Mataku membulat sempurna, dengan wajah merah di wajahku, ketika melihat Kuroro, yang tertidur di bangku taman. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku kaget. Aku melihat bagian pergelangan tangannya. Kulihat gelang kain, berwarna hitam, dan ada gambar tanda salip seperti yang ada di dahinya.

Ini 'kan, hadiahku untuknya. Yah, aku sengaja merajutkan gelang ini, untuk Kuroro. Meskipun hasilnya jelek, tapi kenapa masih ia pakai? Dasar bodoh!

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur. Benar-benar tenang. Kakinya ia lekukkan satu, dan di luruskan satu. Punggung tangannya menutupi dahinya, sedangkan satu tangannya jatuh ke tanah. Rambutnya ia biarkan turun.

Tanpa sadar aku mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan dengan lembut. Ternyata rambutnya sangat lembut. Tanganku langsung beralih ke pipinya. Tanpa sadar wajahku langsung memerah.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku 'kan masih ngambek padanya!" ucapku entah pada siapa.

"Kau juga! Kenapa tidur di sini bodoh?" aku lalu membuka syal yang sedari tadi membalut leherku, dan membalutkannya di leher Kuroro. "Nanti kau kedinginan…" lirihku langsung saja mengecup lembut pipi Kuroro. Aku pun berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku menunggumu…" suara itu sukses menghentikan langkahku. Dengan kikuk aku langsung berbalik ke sumber suara.

Wajahku langsung pucat pasi ketika melihat Kuroro, sedang duduk bersandar di bangku taman, dengan syal biru yang tadi kulilitkan di lehernya. "Se―sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku tidak tidur. Waktu kurasakan nen-mu datang, aku langsung berpura-pura tidur. Aku tak menyangka, bahwa kau sudah tak marah padaku," jelasnya sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipiku.

"K―kau jangan ke-GR-ran! Tadi itu aku tidak serius!" elakku menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

Kuroro lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengelus pipiku lembut. Namun aku tak mau kalah. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam, meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat merasa hangat dengan sentuhannya.

"Kau itu, benar-benar sulit ditebak!" ucapnya menghentikan aktifitasnya. Jujur saja, aku merasa agak kecewa. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah dengannya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kau masih marah yah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, kemarin kau bilang sudah berakhir. Baiklah, aku terima…" tenggorokanku langsung tercekat saat mendengar itu. Apa maksudnya dia bilang mau putus?

"M—maksudmu?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Yah, kita sudah berakhir,"

JLEBBBB…!

Hatiku serasa ditusuk rubuan paku beracun mendengarnya. Memang, aku yang menginginkan ini berakhir. Tapi waktu itu aku sedang kesal. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Tidak!

Aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti cewek lemah di hadapan brengsek ini! Aku tak mau dia menertawaiku.

"Baiklah!" ucapku dengan nada bergetar namun tegas. Hanya perasaanku, atau saat ini mataku terasa berair. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya! Tidak boleh!

"Kau sungguh?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Hanya satu kata! '**Iya**'! tapi kenapa satu kata itu begitu sulit kukatakan? Hanya satu kata Kurapika! Ayo ucapkan! SATU KATA!

Tess…

Kurasakan pipiku basah. Apa aku menangis? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro langsung memelukku begitu erat. Aku pun tidak bisa melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan lemah. Entah kenapa pemuda yang satu ini telah membuatku cinta mati padanya. Aku memang telah melilitkan rantaiku pada jantungnya. Tapi entah mengapa, aku yang merasa, hatiku terlilit olehnya.

"Maaf…" lirihnya.

"Tidak… harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu egois…"

"Yah, kau memang egois!"

"Aku tahu!" ucapku ketus.

"Tadi aku bohong, soal putus. Ternyata kau tidak bisa melepaskanku yah!"

Wajahku langsung saja merona mendengarnya. Dasar pria keparat! "Hn, kau juga begitu…"

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menangis…"

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu!".

Kurasakan pelukan Kuroro semakin erat, namun semakin hangat pula. Senja itu, adalah senja, dimana kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Normal pov

07.00 pm, York Shin City

"Wah! Tadi game-nya hebat sekali! Keren!" seru Gon senang.

"Yah, kau hebat! Bisa mendapat skor setinggi itu," puji Killua dengan nada datar.

"Tapi skor-mu lebih tinggi,"

"Yah! Aku ini memang hebat!" ucap Killua bangga. Gon hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi yah Kil—" perkataan Gon terpotong, ketika melihat Killua menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kaget plus mulut menganga penuh busa *plakk*. Gon pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Killua.

Mata coklat Gon membulat, meski awalnya memang sudah bulat, ketika melihat, **Kurapika**, yang saat ini sedang berada di pangkuan **Kuroro **di atas kursi taman. Tangan Kuroro melingkar dengan eratnya di pinggang Kurapika. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Kurapika memegang leher Kuroro yang ada di belakangnya, dan sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kuroro. Kuroro nampak menciumi leher jejang gadis itu, sedangkan Kurapika hanya merona merah.

"Me—mereka…" gumam Killua tak percaya.

"Kurapika!" panggil Gon langsung berlari ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro yang sedang mesra-mesranya.

"Dasar bodoh!" tanggap Killua berusaha memasang tampang tenang, dan mengikuti Gon.

Yang di panggil langsung terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Kurapika langsung berdiri, menjauh dari Kuroro. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah bak tomat. "G―Gon, Killua?" ucap Kurapika tak percaya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bersama dengan pemimpin Ryodan? Dan kalian…" Gon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"K—kami…"

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Fuihh… akhirnya chapter satu selesai.

Gomen yah reader-san, kalau ceritanya abal gini. Natsu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya… chapter kali ini memang masih permulaan! Klimaksnya bakal ada di pertengahan chapter…^^

Natsu, baru belajar tentang novel di sekolah, makannya Natsu bisa nentuin alurnya. Mulai dari permulaan, awal masalah, pertikaian, klimaks, penyelesaian, masalah terselesaikan, sampai akhir, Natsu udah pelajari! Tapi sayang, Natsu kurang mengerti…=.=" *abaikan curcol gak jelas ini*

Sebenarnya Natsu agak susah juga sih, ngebuat 'adegan mesrah' antara Kuroro dan Kurapika. Baru nge-deskripsikannya, Natsu udah blushing duluan! XD *curcol*

Gomen juga, kalo di fic ini, Kurapika jadi super duper OOC! Abis, Natsu bingung, harus nge-bikin apa… *curcol lagi*

Okelah! Se-abal-abalnya fic ini, namun review sangat dibutuhkan! Mau ngasih saran, kritik, konkrit, falme, pujian juga boleh *plakk* Natsu akan terima dengan senang hati… X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW! *nodong readers pake pisau*

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna… *udah siang wooooii!*

Arigatou ne buat para readers yang udah review chapter sebelumnya… X3 juga buat para readers yang gak review, Natsu juga berterima kasih, udah bersedia baca fic Natsu yang swupper alay ini… XD

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, karena Natsu gak sempet bales review para reviewer yang terhormat sekalian lewat PM! Tapi, balasan review kalian ada di akhir cerita kok!^^

Okay, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, *emang sampah, dibuang?* Natsu persembahkan fic ini…!  
>Selamat membacaaa… X3<p>

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Mata coklat Gon membulat, meski awalnya memang sudah bulat, ketika melihat, **Kurapika**, yang saat ini sedang berada di pangkuan **Kuroro **di atas kursi taman. Tangan Kuroro melingkar dengan eratnya di pinggang Kurapika. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Kurapika memegang leher Kuroro yang ada di belakangnya, dan sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kuroro. Kuroro nampak menciumi leher jejang gadis itu, sedangkan Kurapika hanya merona merah.

"Me—mereka…" gumam Killua tak percaya.

"Kurapika!" panggil Gon langsung berlari ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro yang sedang mesra-mesranya.

"Dasar bodoh!" tanggap Killua berusaha memasang tampang tenang, dan mengikuti Gon.

Yang di panggil langsung terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Kurapika langsung berdiri, menjauh dari Kuroro. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah bak tomat. "G―Gon, Killua?" ucap Kurapika tak percaya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bersama dengan pemimpin Ryodan? Dan kalian…" Gon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"K—kami…"

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Love You So Much**

Story by : **Natsu** **Hiru chan**

Reted : T (buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : **Kurapika** nee-chan just for **Kuroro** nii-kun

Warning :** Abal, GaJe, norak, ancur, gak bermutu, typo bertebaran kesana-kemari mencari alamat *plakk!* pokoknya fic ini bukan jelek lagi, tapi udah ANCUR!**

Summary : Kehidupan Kuroro dan Kurapika setelah setahun pacaran. (summary apaan nih? =_=")

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read… X3

.

Chapter 2 : The Truth

.

Terlihat kini empat orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah café *kok dari chapter 1, awalnya café terus yah?* dua orang bocah, dan seorang pemuda, juga seorang gadis berparas laki-laki.

"Ba―bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua pacaran? Kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki!" ucap bocah berambut silver, Killua, dengan menatap jijik kepada dua orang yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya, dibatasi dengang sebuah meja.

"Dasar bocah! Memang kalian hidup dengan Kurapika sudah berapa lama hah? Masa' kalian tidak sadar?" ucap Kuroro meremehkan.

"Sadar apa?" tanya Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuroro langsung merangkul leher gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, yang dirangkul hanya merona merah. "Dia ini gadis kecilku…" ucap Kuroro bangga. Killua dan Gon membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"A―apa maksudmu, Gadis kecil?" tanya Gon.

"Dia ini perempuan bodoh!"

Perkataan Kuroro yang barusan sukses membuat Killlua dan Gon terkejut setengah hidup. "APA?" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Kuroro hanya mengangguk bangga, sedangkan Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ja―jadi, kau ini perempuan, Kurapika?" tanya Gon tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona.

"APAAAAA?" teriak Gon dan Killua (lagi) dengan mulut menganga sampai ke lantai *plakk!*. "Tapi, bagaimana Kuroro bisa tahu yang sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa saling mencintai?" tanya Killua memiringkan kepalanya.

Wajah Kurapika menjadi lebih merona lagi, mengingat bagaimana Kuroro mengetahui rahasianya, dan bagaimana proses mereka hingga bisa pecaran begini.

"Sebenarnya―"

"Cukup! Kalian tahu sampai di sini saja!" ucap Kurapika memotong perkataan Kuroro.

"Yaaahh! Kau pelit sekali Kurapika!" protes Gon. Killua hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan, Leorio sebentar lagi akan pulang…" ketus Kurapika seraya meninggalkan café tersebut.

"Huuuhh! Dasar!" keluh Gon mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro menyusul Kurapika yang keluar dari café.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Hn, ya pulang! Mau apa lagi…"

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

09.00 pm

Terlihat Kurapika dan Senritsu saat ini sedang bercakap-cakap di kediaman Nostrad. Yah, sudah dua minggu berlalu, sejak kejadian ketahuannya identitas asli Kurapika oleh Gon dan Killua. Hidup mereka berjalan seperti biasa saja, sampai Kurapika dipanggil oleh tuan Nostrad. Kurapika dan bodyguard yang lain, termasuk Senritsu baru saja mendapat tugas, yakni mengawal Neon, selama tuan Nostrad pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu. tentu saja Kurapika dan bodyguard lainnya lebih suka diberi tugas melawan monster raksasa dibanding mengawal putri manja yang satu ini.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat Neon yang duduk di sebuah sofa, dan di depannya terdapat sekitar tujuh orang pelayan, dan di belakangnya terdapat dua orang dayang. Kurapika dan Senritsu, saat ini tengah berada di balkon, tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Kau nampak senang, Kurapika…" ucap Senritsu yang melihat ekspresi Kurapika, serta mendengarkan detak jantung gadis Kuruta cantik itu.

Kurapika yang ditanyai langsung saja blushing di tempat. "Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kurapika gugup. Senritsu hanya tersenyum lembut.

Kurapika memegang erat pagar pembatas yang ada di depannya. "Ehmm… Senritsu…" lirih Kurapika gugup.

"Hm?"

"Enhh… seperti apa detak jantungku saat ini?"

Senritsu nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kurapika. Namun dia pun menjawabnya, "detak jantungmu terdengar cepat dan memburu, namun kedengaran bahwa kau sedang senang. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Senritsu lembut.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. 'Aku tidak bisa, terus berbohong seperti ini. Aku juga merasa bersalah terutama pada Gon dan Killua yang sudah mengetahui semuanya. apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya?' batin Kurapika.

"Kurapika, sekarang detak jantungmu terdengar bimbang," tegur Senritsu. "Kalau kau punya masalah, cerita lah… itu akan mengurangi bebanmu…"

"Terima kasih Senritsu, kau memang orang yang baik… tapi, aku masih belum siap menceritakan semuanya sekarang…" ucap Kurapika lesu sambil memandang ke bawah.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa! Yang penting, jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan tetap membantumu…" ucap Senritsu lembut.

"Terima kasih…"

"Yah…"

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kurapika. Senritsu hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan tempat Neon dan lain-lain berada.

"Hai Kurapika, lama tak bertemu," sapa Neon ketus(?).

"Hm,"

Neon menatap Kurapika dengan sebal. Tentu saja, mengigat kejadian tujuh bulan yang lalu, ketika Neon melihat Kuroro, orang yang disukainya, menggendong Kurapika dengan mesranya. Di tambah juga ketika Kuroro menjatuhkan Neon dari gendongannya, hanya untuk mengejar Kurapika (untuk lebih jelasnya, baca "Type Idaman" *plakk!*) yang ditatap hanya sok cuek, pura-pura tak sadar.

'Dia 'kan cowok! Meskipun dia 'cantik', tapi aku lebih cantik! Masa' Kuroro lebih memilih si cowok abnormal ini? Dasar ABNORMAL!' maki Neon dalam hati masih menatap kesal Kurapika.

"Ada apa, nona Neon?" tanya Kurapika dengan wajah innocent-nya, yang dapat membuat bodyguard laki-laki maupun perempuan, menjadi terpana.

"Ah! Tidak kok!" ucap Neon memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kurapika berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk. Wajah Kurapika langsung saja memerah ketika melihat nama si pemanggil di monitor ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Neon menjadi curiga.

"Mo—moshi-moshi…" ucap Kurapika menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"…"

"Ngh, baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Tapi hanya 5 menit,"

"…"

"Hn," meskipun hanya ber-hn-ria, namun nampak jelas rona merah di wajah Kurapika. Iapun menutup telponnya, dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Siapa Kurapika?" tanya Neon penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya, bukan?" ketus Kurapika, membuat semua bodyguard, pelayan, serta dayang yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri melihat keberanian Kurapika. Langsung saja terlihat perempatan di dahi Neon.

"Apa katamu?"tanya Neon mulai emosi.

"Nona Neon, saya ada urusan sebentar…" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Semuanya hanya mematung di tempat.

"Dasar! Kenapa ayah tidak mau memecat cowok jelek itu siiiihhh?" keluh Neon berteriak kesal.

"Bukankah cowok pirang tadi bodyguard terpercaya tuan Nostrad?" bisik seorang bodyguard, pada seorang bodyguard lainnya. Namun hal itu di dengar Neon, dan membuatnya semakin kesal saja. "Menyebalkaaaaaaaannn!" teriak Neon kesal. Semuanya hanya ber-sweatdrop berjamaah.

.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kurapika sampai pada sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Terlihat ada banyak semak-semak rendah. Kunang-kunang berterbangan kesana kemari. Cahaya rembulan menyinari tempat yang indah itu.

Kurapika lalu menatap seorang pemuda, yang sangat dicintainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroro Lucifer? Ia berpenampilan seperti baisa, namun kali ini rambutnya dibiarkan turun. Kuroro memegang sebuah tas keranjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

Kuroro langsung melemparkan tas keranjang tersebut. Dengan sigap Kurapika menangkapnya. Ia pun membuka tas itu, dan melihat semua isinya.

Mata Kurapika membulat, ketika melihat barang-barang yang terdapat pada tas tersebut. Sebuah dress selutut, dengan lengan panjang yang berwarna kuning. Juga sepatu pesta tanpa hak (tulisannya gini yah?) berwarna hitam, dan juga sepasang stocking putih panajng, sampai paha.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro takut. "Jangan bilang, kau mau menyuruhku memakai ini?" ucap Kurapika menunjukkan death glare-nya pada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku sengaja memesan gaun ini untukmu… juga sepatu dan stockingnya…" ucap Kuroro bangga.

Kurapika menggenggam erat dress yang dipengangnya erat. "Maaf, aku banyak kerjaan…" ucap Kurapika seraya hendak meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kurapika langsung merasakan ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kuroro!" geram Kurapika yang mengetahui siapa yang memelukanya. Yah, dia adalah Kuroro.

"Kumohon…! Malam ini saja!" kata Kuroro meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika.

Kurapika yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kuroro hanya bisa merona merah. "Aku ada pekerjaan, Kuroro!" lirih Kurapika memegang lembut lengan yang memeluknya dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi masa' kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding kekasihmu ini?" goda Kuroro tersenyum nakal.

Wajah Kurapika menjadi semakin merona lagi. "Memang! Kau itu berada pada urutan yang paling terakhir!" ketus Kurapika berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

"Malam ini saja…" lirih Kuroro dengan nada super memelas sambil menanamkan wajahnya di bahu Kurapika, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kurapika menjadi semakin merona saja. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif. "Ngghh..! iyah! Iyah aku akan memakai pakaian jelek itu! Tapi lepaskan aku!" perintah Kurapika berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro pun melepas pelukannya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tapi sebentar saja," sambung Kurapika kesal. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kurapika pun pergi mengganti bajunya di sebuah wc umum yang ada di sekitar situ.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika kembali dengan dress kuning, sepatu dan stockingnya. Kuroro hanya bisa tertegun melihat penampilan Kurapika saat ini. Namun Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tak berguna itu. Karena, dia sedang ada misi.

"Hn, bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

'Sangat cantik… malaikat…' batin Kuroro. Namun, "Huh! Tidak cocok sekali dengan mukamu yang galak itu!" dusta Kuroro.

Kurapika pun menggenggam tangannya erat, karena kesal. "Yah, aku tahu! Aku copot saja!" ketus Kurapika seraya hendak meninggalkan Kuroro, kalau Kuroro tidak menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro memegang bahu Kurapika, yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengannya. Kuroro menatapnya lembut, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuroro pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Kurapika sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Mata sapphire Kurapika membulat, ketika melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah jepitan rambut orange berbentuk bunga mawar sebesar ukuran jari kelingking. Terdapat dua lonceng kecil terbuat dari emas pada jepitan itu.

Kuroro lalu memakaikan jepitan itu pada Kurapika, membuat telinga dan sekitar leher bagian kanan Kurapika yang mulus tanpa lecet sedikitpun terlihat jelas.

"Ku—Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika tak percaya.

Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. "Ayo berangkat…" ucap Kuroro langsung saja menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

"GYAAAAAA!" jerit Kurapika kaget.

"Pegangan!" ucap Kuroro seraya berlari sekencang mungkin, melompati gedung-gedung yang menjadi penghalangnya.

"LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika pada suatu tempat sepi, gelap, dan berantakan. Terlihat sebuah gedung tua yang cukup besar.

Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro kesal, sambil merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. "Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika masih memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ayo," ajak Kuroro seraya meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dan mengikuti Kuroro. Akhirnya setelah sekitar lima langkah, Kurapika pun menyamai langkah Kuroro, dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam gedung tua tersebut, membuat Kurapika menjadi semakin bingung.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak kaget ketika melihat anggota Gen'ei Ryodan sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan. Melihat kedatangan Kurapika dan Kuroro, semua anggota Ryodan pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap pemimpin mereka dengan bingung.

Soal Kuroro yang bersama Kurapika itu sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi oleh Ryodan. Karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Kurapika saat ini adalah teman pemimpin mereka. Tapi yang membuat mereka bingung adalah, kenapa Kurapika memakai pakaian seperti itu?

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian…" ucap Kuroro datar. Semua perhatian langsung saja tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa Danchou?" tanya Shalnark masih memperhatikan penampilan Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung saja menarik pinggang gadis yang ada di sampingnya, dan mengecup singkat pipinya. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona merah plus terbelalak kaget. Anggota Ryodan lain pun membulatkan matanya, tak kalah kagetnya.

"A—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Danchou?" tanya Machi tak percaya.

"Hei! Perkenalkan ini Kurapika Kuruta, seorang Hunter yang hebat… kekasihku tersayang…" ucap Kuroro merangkul bahu Kurapika.

Kurapika beserta anggota Ryodan yang lain langsung saja terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Kuroro barusan. Kurapika langsung saja merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya misterius. Ia hanya bisa menunduk karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa maksud Danchou? Dia 'kan…" Shizuku tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Laki-laki?" Kuroro pun melanjutkan perkataan Shizuku dengan nada bertanya. "Perhatikan! Gadis secantik ini kau bilang laki-laki?"

Kurapika hanya menggertakkan giginya menahan malu.

"Gadis?" tanya Phinx tak percaya.

"Kalian mau bukti?" Kuroro pun menatap Kurapika, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kurapika! Buka bajumu!"

DWAKKHHH!

Pukulan pun langsung mendarat di pipi pemimpin Ryodan ini. Semuanya menatap Kurapika tak percaya.

"Ya! Aku seorang gadis! Gadis Kuruta! Kekasih pemimpin kalian yang bodoh ini!" tegas Kurapika dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Kurapika tadi.

"Aku mau kembali! Aku ada kerjaan!" ketus Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Yah, hanya ini yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian," ucap Kuroro datar lalu pergi menyusul Kurapika.

Sementara itu, di tempat Kurapika, Kuroro terlihat berusaha menyamai langkah cepat Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau beri tahu mereka?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang dipaksakan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hah?" Kuroro nampak heran dengan pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Kau itu… selalu saja seenaknya!" ucap Kurapika seraya berlari meninggalkan Kuroro. Kuroro ingin mengejarnya, tapi rasanya percuma saja. Kuroro tahu kalau Kurapika saat ini sedang marah.

"Karena kau hanya milikku seorang…" gumam Kuroro menatap bayangan Kurapika yang menghilang.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Kurapika memutar knop pintu apartemen-nya. Ia sudah mengganti dress pemberian Kuroro dengan bajunya yang biasa. Langkahnya nampak lunglai. Kedatangan Kurapika langsung disambut riang oleh Gon. Killua dan Leorio mengikuti dari belakang.

"Owari Kurapika!" ucap Gon ceria.

"Oh, hai Gon…" sahut Kurapika lesu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak, kami hanya rindu padamu! Sudah dua minggu kau bekerja di rumah tuan Nostrad dan tidak pernah menghubungi kami!"

Kurapika tertwa kecil, "ah, maaf, aku sangat sibuk… aku juga cuma mampir sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi ke kediaman Nostrad,"

"Jadi kau nanti bekerja lagi?" tanya Leorio dengan nada menyesal(?).

"Jangan manja begitu! Gon dan Killua saja tidak manja begitu! Kau yang sudah om-om masih seperti itu!" ketus Kurapika.

"Hei! Aku ini masih muda!"protes Leorio."Lagipula kami mengkhawatirkanmu tau!"

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Teman-teman, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku… tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir…" lirih Kurapika dengan lembut.

"Kami mengerti! Aku percaya padamu Kurapika!" ucap Gon senang.

"Hn," sambung Killua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah… mungkin ponselku akan jarang aktif," pamit Kurapika seraya berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hati-hati yah Kurapikaaa!" ucap Gon senang. Kurapika hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Yah, sebenarnya dia mampir sebentar ke apartemennya hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia tahu, dengan bertemu teman se-timnya, hatinya akan menjadi tenang kembali.

Wajah Kurapika langsung saja menjadi kusut, ketika sampai di depan kediaman Nostrad. Dia langsung ingat wajah menyebalkan dari majikannya.

Kurapika pun dengan berat hati melangkahkan langkahnya ke dalam.

Di dalam,

Ternyata Kurapika sudah disambut duluan di depan pintu oleh Neon. Tidak ada bodyguard, tidak ada pelayan, bahkan dua dayang setianya pun tidak ada di sisinya. Itu membuat Kurapika agak bingung, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" kesal Neon melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Maaf, urusanku banyak. Kenapa nona di sini sendirian? Bisa bahaya. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kurapika sok khawatir.

"Mereka sudah tidur duluan."

"Oh…" cuek Kurapika seraya meninggalkan Neon. Neon hanya menatapnya kesal.

Mata Neon langsung tertuju pada sebuah jepitan orange kecil, dengan dua lonceng emas kecil, tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Neon pun memungut jepitan itu dan menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Cantik sekali… pasti mahal!" gumam Neon menatap jepitan itu.

'Tapi tadi tidak ada! Kenapa langsung ada di sini? Atau jangan-jangan… ini milik...' pertanyaa-pertanyaan kini mulai terpikir di kepala Neon. 'Kurapika?'

'Kenapa dia punya benda seperti ini?'

Neon langsung mengambil posel dari saku dress pink-nya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor yang tertera di situ. Ia pun menekan tombol hijau, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ng, moshi-moshi Ronald-san…" sapa Neon ceria.

"Ini siapa yah?" tanya orang yang ditelpon Neon.

"Ngh, aku Neon, putri tuan Nostrad,"

"Oh, nak Neon. Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Ohya, tuan Ronald-san. Apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong? Tentu saja! Apapun untuk putri teman seperjuanganku ini,"

"Errr, apa tuan kenal mata-mata professional yang hebat?"

"Mata-mata?"

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Kurapika, Senritsu, dan bodyguard lainnya saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Nostrad. Yah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kurapika dan lain-lain bekerja. Sudah seminggu sejak Kuroro memberi tahu pada anggota Ryodan tentang identitas asli Kurapika. Tiga hari yang lalu, hubungan Kuroro dan Kurapika mulai kembali membaik. Tentu saja diawali dengan mengalah dan minta maafnya Kuroro.

Selain itu, sejak seminggu yang lalu, Kurapika selalu merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun dia memlilih untuk diam dan tidak mengubrisnya, menunggu sampai si penguntit menyerangnya duluan. Jadi jika Kurapika hendak bertemu dengan Kuroro, dia selalu berlari dengan kecepatannya atau melompati gedung-gedung bahkan pepohonan dengan cepat agar tidak ada yang bisa mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik…" ucap tuan Nostrad bangga kepada seluruh pekerjanya. "Uang gaji kalian sudah kutransfer ke rekening kalian masing-masing," sambungnya. "Kuharap lain kali kita bisa bekerja sama lagi…"

Perkataan itu menutup pertemuan antara tuan Nostrad, dan bodyguard-bodyguard Neon. Mereka, termasuk Kurapika pun keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di apartemen Kurapika,

03.30 pm

"Tadaima…" ucap Kurapika ceria.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, Kurapika pun masuk dengan membawa dua kantung plastik yang cukup besar. Kurapika menaruh kantung plastik yang terlihat cukup berat itu di atas meja. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya si sofa.

"Dimana yang lain?" gumam Kurapika.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

"Kami pulaaaaang!" suara Gon langsung terdengar di balik pintu, sukses menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera keluar hendak menyambut teman-temannya.

"Tadaima Gon, Killua, Leorio…" ucap Kurapika lembut.

"Wah, Kurapika! Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Leorio bersemangat.

"Yah, baru saja…" sahut Kurapika seraya memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya. "Kalian dari mana?" tanya Kurapika duduk di sofa.

"Kami dari berbelanja persediaan makanan," jawab Leorio menunjukkan kantungan plastik yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kantung yang di bawa Kurapika tadi. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Apa ini?" gumam Killua sambil memriksa isi kantungan yang tadi dibawa Kurapika. "Waaaahhh! Es kriiiiiiiiiiiiiimm!" jerit Killua senang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa es krim dari kantung tersebut.

"Kau yang membeli ini yah Kurapika?" tanya Gon senang. Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, terima kasih Kurapika…!" ucap Gon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kuroro untuk makan juga?" usul Killua sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kurapika. Kurapika langsung saja merona merah.

Gon pun tahu maksud dari Killua. "Yaaa! Aku setuju!" sambung Gon.

"Tapi—"

Perkataan Leorio dan Kurapika langsung terpotong karena Killua langsung saja mengambil ponsel Kurapika dengan cepat sehingga Kurapika tak menyadarinya. Killua dengan cepat mencari nomor di kontak Kurapika dan langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Ah, moshi-moshi Kuroro!" sapa Killua memperlihatkan wajah kucingnya. Kurapika langsung saja membatu mengetahui siapa yang ditelpon Killua dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, ini bukan Kurapika yah?" tanya orang yang di sebrang yang tidak lain adalah Kuroro.

"Bukan, aku Killua! Ohya, apa kau mau ikut pesta es krim di rumah kami? Ada Kurapika juga lhooo…"

Kuroro langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Killua yang barusan. "T—tentu saja mau…" ucap Kuroro berusaha dengan nada tenang. Namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya. 'Ternyata Kurapika sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya!' pikir Kuroro senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana," ucap Kuroro seraya menutup telponnya.

Sementara itu,

Kurapika langsung saja merampas ponselnya dari tangan nakal Killua.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" protes Kurapika kesal.

"Hahaha~ pasti seru kalau ada dia!" dusta Killua menunjukkan wajah kucingnya.

"Lalu dia bilang apa?" terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Kurapika. Gon hanya tersenyum senang, sedangkan Leorio memasang tampang bingung.

"Dia akan segera ke sini," ucap Killua senang.

"A—apa?" Kurapika hanya bisa menganga tak percaya, disusul oleh anggukan dari Killua yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro langsung saja datang tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Gon, Kurapika, Leorio dan Killua.

"Hai," sapa Kuroro datar.

"Wow! Cepat sekali!" puji Leorio tak percaya.

"Ah, selamat datang Kuroro…" sapa Gon ceria.

Pandangan Kuroro langsung tertuju pada Kurapika. Tanpa saja pandangan mereka bertemu. Kurapika langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat Kurapika dan berkata, "aku senang, kita bisa terus bertemu lagi!" tapi rasanya tak mungkin, di depan Leorio.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kuroro sok akting.

"Hm, kau sendiri bisa lihat 'kan?" ucap Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan malunya pada Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pesta es krimnya!" ucap Killua bersemangat.

Acara mereka pun dimulai. Yang paling lahap memakan es krim adalah Killua, terutama yang berasa coklat. Lalu Gon, dan selanjutnya Leorio. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya duduk di kursi, sambil memegang es krim sendok dan memakannya pelan-pelan. Kurapika? Sedari tadi dia belum terlihat keberadaannya sejak pesta dimulai.

Kuroro yang tak menyadari keberadaan Kurapika, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dan hendak mencarinya. Killua, Gon, dan Leorio hanya asyik bermain dan memakan es krim mereka. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka berbuat jahil, menaruh ice di wajah temannya.

Kuroro lalu keluar apartemen. Dilihatnya Kurapika sedang berdiri menatap bintang. Kuroro langsung saja memeluknya dari belakang. Kurapika tak merasa kaget sama sekali. Dia sudah tahu kalau Kuroro yang memeluknya.

"Selamat datang…" lirih Kuroro menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika.

"Hn, aku tahu…" balas Kurapika memegang lembut tangan yang memeluknya. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit.

Kuroro lalu melepas pelukannya, lalu berdiri di samping Kurapika sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya.

"Ayo," ajak Kurapika seraya berjalan santai, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Kurapika dari belakang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah ayunan. Kolam ikan kecil yang dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil membuat suasana di sana menjadi indah. Lampu redup menerangi tempat tersebut. Kurapika lalu duduk di kursi ayunan, disusul oleh Kuroro.

"Ini tempat kesukaanku di rumah ini…" ucap Kurapika lirih.

"Indah…" gumam Kuroro.

Langsung saja angin malam berhembus, menerpa tubuh Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro melihat Kurapika tenang-tenang saja. Namun ia tahu bahwa Kurapika tengah kedinginan. Terlihat dari pandangan matanya, juga bibirnya yang berwarna agak pucat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kuroro.

"Jangan pandang aku sebagai cewek lemah," ucap Kurapika mulai mengayun ayunannya.

Kaki Kuroro refleks mengikuti irama ayunan Kurapika. Ia lalu membuka mantelnya. Kurapika langsung saja merasakan sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya di bagian belakang. Ternyata itu adalah mantel Kuroro. Yah, Kuroro baru saja melapisi bahu Kurapika dengan mantelnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Kurapika menunduk malu.

"Aku tahu…" Kuroro pun merangkul Kurapika.

Kurapika pun refleks tertarik oleh Kuroro, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Kuroro. Kuroro dapat merasakan getaran kecil dari bahu Kurapika. Ia langsung tersenyum tipis. 'Ternyata memang kedinginan…' pikir Kuroro.

Kaki mereka seirama mengayun pelan ayunan tersebut. Kurapika nampak menikmati elusan tangan Kuroro. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas. Ia pun mencium puncak kepala Kurapika. 'Wangi…' batinnya.

Esoknya,

Di kediaman keluarga Nostrad, telihat Neon yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di depannya duduklah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 28 tahun.

Pemuda itu lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Neon. Neon pun memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Mata pink-nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat gambar dari foto tersebut.

"Ternyata, mereka benar-benar tidak normal!" gumam Neon tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Fuiiihh! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai…

Gomen yah, reader-san… Natsu telat update!

Habisnya, Natsu gak ada ide! *halah…*

Ohya, Natsu mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena Natsu gak sempet bales review kalian lewat PM…! Jadi, balasannya ada di bawah yah… X3

Balasan review :

. whitypearl :  
>Hahahaha… makasih udah RnR… X3<br>Iya nih! Natsu juga gak nyangka bakal bisa ngebuat sekuelnya… *plakk!*  
>Kurapika nee-chan emang sadis bin galak! Natsu juga gak tega ngebuat fic ini pas Kuroro nii-kun di 'aniaya' gitu! Tapi demi kelanjutan cerita, gak apa deh… *dikeroyok Kuro fc*<br>Cowok yang ingat hari jadian? Kalo Natsu sih, gak ada pengalaman pacaran satu kali pun… =.=" jadi gak tau proses pacaran orang! Cuman, tanya ama temen.  
>Makasih sarannya Pearl-chan… X3<p>

. :  
>Makasih udah baca, dan ninggalin review… X3<br>Hahahahaha! Mature yah? gomen…  
>Tapi, Natsu sengaja bikin semesra mungkin, tapi tanpa terjerumus ke-rated M!<br>Tapi, Natsu malah ke-asyikan bikin adegan mesra, sampe, hampir jatuh ke lubang kedewasaan! (?)  
>Btw, 'cheongsam' tuh apa yah?<p>

. Kay Inizaki-chan :  
>Makasih udah RnR… XD<br>Pertama : *lari bawa sapu tangan*  
>Kedua : Ahahaha… Natsu juga ngakak ndiri pas ngetik ceritanya…! Abis, Kura nee galak banget yah! *dilempar pedang*<br>Ketiga : Ketangkep basah apa? Sini! Natsu bawain handuk…! *BWAKKKH!*  
>Keempat : Nih udah lanjut…<p>

. Airin Aizawa :  
>Makasih udah RnR…<br>Hyaaaaa! Natsu juga takuuutt! *sembunyi dibalik om Hisoka*  
>Iya nih! Kuroro nii-kun gak romantis banget jadi cowok! *ditampar Kuroro fc*<br>Nih, udah update…^^ semoga Airin-chan terhibur…

. Hiiyama Kaoru :  
>Kyyaaaaa! Thanks for your review… *hug Kaoru (again)*<br>Never mind…^^  
>You can speak however you want, Kaoru-san…<br>Hahaha… You're welcome…  
>And thanks because you love this story… ^^<p>

Segitu aja, sekali lagi makasih buat para reviewer…

Bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi?

Okelah! Se-abal-abalnya fic ini, namun review sangat dibutuhkan! Mau ngasih saran, kritik, konkrit, falme, pujian juga boleh *plakk* Natsu akan terima dengan senang hati… X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW! *nodong readers pake pisau*

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mas, pesan es teler dua gelas, es campur satu gelas, ama es kelapanya satu gelas yah mas! Ohya, ingat! Gak pake lama! Trus, es-nya dibanyakin yah!^^

Ah, hai minna-san…^^

Ohya, sekedar info, INI CHAPTER TIGA LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *readers : udah tau o'on!*

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca, dan ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya… XD Natsu sweneng banget ama tanggapan-tanggapan para reviewer tentang fic Natsu…^^v

Yosh! tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung baca aja…

Happy read…

Cerita sebelumnya :

Di kediaman keluarga Nostrad, telihat Neon yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di depannya duduklah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 28 tahun.

Pemuda itu lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Neon. Neon pun memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Mata birunya membulat sempurna ketika melihat gambar dari foto tersebut.

"Ternyata, mereka benar-benar tidak normal!" gumam Neon tak percaya.

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Love You So Much**

Story by : **Natsu** **Hiru chan**

Reted : T (buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : **Kurapika** nee-chan just for **Kuroro** nii-kun

Warning :** Abal, GaJe, norak, ancur, gak bermutu, typo bertebaran kesana-kemari mencari alamat *plakk!* pokoknya fic ini bukan jelek lagi, tapi udah ANCUR!**

Summary : Kehidupan Kuroro dan Kurapika setelah setahun pacaran. (summary apaan nih? =_=")

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read… X3

.

_Seorang gadis, berusia sekitar 15 tahun-an, saat ini sedang berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan cermin kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Rambutnya panjang, sepinggang, dan berwarna pirang. Ia memakai singlet putih. Tangannya kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah pisau kecil yang cukup tajam._

_Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, dengan agak gemetaran, dia meraih ribuan helai rambut pirangnya, dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada rambut yang digenggamnya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Mata sapphirenya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat sendu, namun penuh dendam._

"_Selamat tinggal, gadis cantik Kuruta…" gumam gadis itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia kibaskan pisau itu hingga memotong rambut panjangnya yang tadi ia genggam._

.

Chapter 3 : Misi

.

Terlihat saat ini Kurapika sedang duduk di kursi panjang di taman. Ia menerawang ke langit, melihat langit biru yang menyilaukan oleh matahari. Seakan ia tak ingin mata birunya terkalahkan oleh warna biru langit. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, seolah menahan tangis. Ia lalu meraba rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, namun itu malah semakin membuat tatapannya sendu.

Gadis itu langsung merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh, si gadis sudah tahu siapa yang datang, dan duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak setengah meter itu. Wajah yang sedari tadi sendu itu, langsung berubah menjadi ceria, entah karena dipaksakan ataupun tidak.

"Sendirian nona?" tanya orang yang duduk tadi.

"Tidak, aku bersama dengan kekasihku," jawab Kurapika tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tetap menerawang ke arah langit.

"Dimana kekasihmu?"

"Dia sedang menggoda seorang gadis…!"

Kurapika merasakan orang yang tadi bertanya padanya langsung merangkul pundaknya dengan lembut. Kurapika hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang merangkulnya.

"Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, karena malu dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi…" ucap Kurapika membatalkan perkataannya yang hendak protes. Yah, rasanya dia terlalu berat untuk lepas dari pelukan kekasihnya yang satu ini, Kuroro Lucifer…

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak, hanya mengingat masa laluku…" jawab Kurapika lirih.

"Ketika aku menyerang sukumu?" terdengar perbedaan nada bicara Kuroro dari yang tadi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar agak bergetar. Namun Kurapika lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak sadar.

"Bukan,"

Kuroro hanya ber-oh-ria. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyai Kurapika lebih dalam lagi, takut Kurapika akan teringat kembali masa lalunya, yang begitu pahit… oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika lalu berdiri, sehingga rangkulan Kuroro terlepas. Kuroro hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kuroro…" lirihnya dengan nada sendu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf…" kini suara Kurapika mulai terdengar bergetar. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Kuroro berusaha melihat ekspersi Kurapika, namun hasilnya nihil. Kurapika semakin memperdalam tundukannya.

Mata onix Kuroro membulat ketika melihat setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata Kurapika. Ia langsung tahu kalau Kurapika sedang menangis.

"Ada apa Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada 'khawatir' yang sulit untuk terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Maaf…" lirih Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro lalu meraih kepala Kurapika, dan menyandarkannya di dada bidangnya. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi…"

"Jepitan pemberianmu… hilang… maafkan aku…" lirih Kurapika masih dengan nada suara bergetar namun tanpa isakan sedikitpun.

Meskipun agak kecewa, Kuroro lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa hanya karena itu, karena masalah kecil itu, yang membuat gadis Kurutaku yang tegar ini menangis?" canda Kuroro.

Kurapika lalu menarik kepalanya kembali dari dada Kuroro. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia pun menatap Kuroro tajam.

"Tapi, itu 'kan pemberianmu…" ujarnya sedikit meninggilkan suaranya.

"Itu hanya jepitan!"

"Pemberianmu…"

Perkataan Kurapika yang bermaksud menyambung perkataan Kuroro yang barsusan sukses membuat Kuroro tertegun. Ia langsung tahu, bahwa maksud Kurapika, yaitu bahwa semua pemberian Kuroro itu jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Kuroro lalu tertawa kecil, membuat Kurapika menjadi kesal.

"Kau ini memang polos sekali!" ujar Kuroro mengusap puncak kepala pirang Kurapika.

"Aku tidak polos!" Kurapika menepis cepat tangan Kuroro. Tentu saja wajahnya memerah saat ini.

"Nah! Begini lah, kekasihku! Galak, keras kepala, cuek, dan menakutkan!" ejek Kuroro meski yang dikatakannya itu adalah kebenaran. Kurapika hanya memberikan death glare-nya pada Kuroro.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, nanti teman-temanku mencariku… lagipula sekarang saatnya untuk makan malam," pamit Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung meraih tangan Kurapika. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kurapika dari belakang dengan lembut. Kurapika langsung saja merona merah. "A―ada apa?"

Kuroro pun melepas genggamannya dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis lagi yah…" ucapnya kembali duduk di bangku taman.

"Hm, baiklah…" kata Kurapika seraya hendak berlalu pergi.

Cup…

Kurapika langsung mengecup lembut pipi Kuroro, dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Kuroro yang bengong. Mata onix-nya sedikit membulat. Tangannya pun menggenggam lembut bekas kecupan kekasihnya itu. Senyuman tipis langsung terukir di wajah rupawannya. "Dasar…" gumamnya. Kurapika yang berlari hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya nampak merona merah.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Terlihat Kurapika, duduk di depan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar, yang memperlihatkan dirinya dari ujung kepala, sampai pangkal pahanya. Wajahnya terlihat merona melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

Tentu saja, saat ini dia tengah mengenakan rok rempel setengah paha berwarna merah kotak-kotak, dengan t-shirt putih, dan jaket biru yang dibiarkan terbuka saja. Lipstick pink mewarnai bibir mungilnya. Kurapika memakai topi biasa yang berwarna hitam, yang menutupi puncak kepalanya yang mengenakan wig hitam sepinggang. Di kakinya terdapat sepatu boat merah selutut.

Kurapika lalu meraih kacamata hitam besar, dan memakainya.

"Penyamaran, selesai!" gumamnya tersenyum bangga.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berusaha agar dirinya yang seperti ini tak dilihat oleh teman-temannya, terutama Leorio tentunya. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu apartemennya, dan segera berlari keluar.

Sambil berlari, Kurapika lalu meraih ponsel di saku jaket birunya, hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Senritsu," ucapnya masih berlari.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai! Aku akan segera ke sana!" sambungnya lalu menutup telponnya.

Kurapika sampai pada sebuah gang sempit nan gelap yang ada di tengah kota. Di sana sudah ada Senritsu yang menunggunya. Melihat kedatangan temannya, Senritsu langsung berlari menyusul Kurapika.

"Kurapi…ka…" Senritsu langsung membatu di tempat melihat penampilan Kurapika saat ini. Benar-benar seperti seorang gadis biasa. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mengira kalau Kurapika adalah petarung yang sangat hebat nan tangguh.

"Ini kau, Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ini aku! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucap Kurapika dingin. Sejujurnya dia malu, ditatap seperti itu. Sebenarnya Senritsu ingin bilang, kalau Kurapika sangat cantik dan cocok memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Senritsu memulai pembicaraan yang terdengar cukup serius ini.

Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan peta kota York Shin City dari saku jaketnya, dan meletakkannya ke tanah. Kurapika lalu setengah berjongkok, kaki kirinya ditekuk ke depan, dan kaki kanannya ditekuk kebelakang. Senritsu pun mengikuti Kurapika dengan dua lututnya menjadi tumpuan. Kurapika pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah lokasi yang tergambar pada peta tersebut.

"Tempat perkumpulan itu ada di sini. Aku akan menyusup masuk ke sana sebagai anggota. Kau mengawasi dari luar. Kalau kuberi isyarat, kau langsung panggil polisi. Aku akan masuk ke sana untuk bertanya-tanya sekalian mencari informasi dulu. Lalu setelah itu kita mulai beraksi. Aku tidak akan menggunakan rantaiku nanti, karena aku tak mau identitasku diketahui orang," jelas Kurapika.

"Lalu, apa isyaratnya?"

"Jika aku bilang 'panggil' meski bagaimanapun kalimatku, cepat panggil polisi. Tapi jika aku bilang 'batal', maka rencana ini dibatalkan, misalnya ada kesalahan. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mendengar suaraku dari jarak jauh 'kan?"

"Hm, tentu saja," Senritsu mengangguk pasti.

"Ingat, kalau perlu catat, setiap informasi yang kutanyakan di sana,"

"Baiklah,"

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dari tempat itu, karena itu bisa sangat berbahaya. Tuan Nostrad sangat mengharapkan kita untuk menangkap orang itu,"

"Aku menegrti,"

Kemudain mereka pun berpencar entah kemana.

.

.

Kurapika berdiri di depan sebuah tempat yang mirip kedai, namun lebih besar. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, ketika melihat yang berada di ruangan itu adalah pria-pria berbadan kekar, yang sedang mabuk-mabukan. Juga ada beberapa wanita malam, yang berbaju super seksi yang setia menemani pria-pria tersebut.

Kericuhan langsung terjadi di sana ketika mereka melihat kedatangan Kurapika.

"Waaaahhh! Tambah satu lagiii!" ujar seorang pria dengan nada girang.

Kurapika berusaha untuk tetap tenang, mengingat orang-orang di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Kurapika 'memuakkan' itu.

"Emh, saya Shuki. Saya ingin mencari pemilik tempat ini," ujar Kurapika dengan nada yang 'dimanis-maniskan'.

Kurapika tersentak kaget ketika merasakan seseorang langsung merangkulnya. Ternyata si perangkul itu adalah salah seorang pria, yang sedang mabuk rupanya. Kurapika langsung melemparkan death glare andalannya pada pria itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, mengetahui pria itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Pemilik tempat ini sedang tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja dulu, menunggunya," rayu pria itu, mengajak Kurapika untuk duduk di sofa panjang. Kurapika dengan SANGAT terpaksa mengikutinya. Apa boleh buat, demi mendapatkan informasi.

"Memangnya, pemilik tempat ini kemana?" tanya Kurapika berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Bagaimana tidak, tangan berat pria ini masih setia merangkul bahu Kurapika. Ditambah dengan bau alcohol yang membuat Kurapika ingin muntah. Rasanya ia ingin memukul pria ini keras-keras. Tapi tak mungkin 'kan?

"Mengambil stok baru…" jawab Pria itu.

"Stok?"

"Yah, minuman keras, Narkoba, dan lain-lain!" jawab pria itu enteng.

"Emmm, siapa lagi namanya, eeehh!" ucap Kurapika sok mengingat nama pemilik tempat tersebut.

"Maria,"

"Ohya! Maria… ngomong-ngomong, sekarang dia sudah seperti apa? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya," ucap Kurapika tersenyum palsu. 'Hah? Perempuan?' pikirnya tak percaya. "Kapan dia datang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau tahu, dia itu sudah sangat sukses! Dia punya banyak uang akibat penjualan obat-obatan terlarangnya. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna merah, sekarang dia cat jadi pirang loh! panjang rambutnya sekarang sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Warna matanya biru. Dan dia sering keluar mengenakan baju yang terbuka. Haha~ dia wanita incaranku! Terutama dadanya… ujar lelaki itu tersenyum mengerikan membuat Kurapika semakin muak saja. Namun ia sudah berhasil memperoleh data tentang ciri-ciri targetnya.

'Sepertinya ciri-cirinya sama sepertiku? Kecuali pakaian dan dadanya…' pikir Kurapika.

"Ohya, sekarang Maria―"

DWARRRR!

Langsung saja terdegar suara ledakan dari luar, sukses membuat semua orang terkejut. Beberapa orang langsung saja keluar, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar, kepala mereka pun langsung saja terpisah dengan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Hal itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam sana panik.

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda yang memakai masker, dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan wajah tanpa dosa mereka masing-masing. Kurapika langsung saja terkejut, melihat dua pemuda tersebut.

'Shalnark? Feitan?' pikir Kurapika terkejut.

Kurapika langsung saja menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dua anak buah kekasihnya ini. Jangan sampai, Kurapika, yang menurutnya memalukan ini, dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Sementara semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu panik dengan nyawa mereka masing-masing, Kurapika malah panik dengan harga dirinya.

"Dimana pemimpin kalian?" tanya Feitan dingin.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab.

Feitan langsung mengibaskan senjatanya, memotong leher orang-orang yang terjangkau oleh senjatanya, kecuali Shalnark tentunya. Hal itu justru membuat keadaan makin kacau.

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. 'Dasar! Mengganggu rencanaku saja!' pikir Kurapika kesal. "Batal…" ucap Kurapika berbisik.

Sayangnya hal itu terdengar oleh Shalnark. Pemuda 'ponsel' (dapat julukan dari mana tuh?) itu pun langsung menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya. Dengan wajah polos, Shalnark pun berjalan dengan santainya menuju Kurapika.

Kurapika makin panik saja. Sementara pria yang tadi merayu Kurapika pun tak kalah paniknya.

"Hei… tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Shalnark polos.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Jangan bohong! Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu!" ucap Shalnark tak mau kalah. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya memperhatikan Shalnark dan Kurapika dengan tatapan takut. Sedangkan Feitan hanya menatap datar.

"Emh… sa―saya tidak bilang apa-apa…" elak Kurapika berusaha agar suaranya dibuat se'perempuan' mungkin.

Shalnark memegang dagu Kurapika, hendak melihat wajah gadis itu, namun langsung saja ditepis oleh Kurapika. Semua orang langsung terkejut melihat 'adegan' barusan. Shalnark menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan polosnya, yang dapat menipu semua orang. Siapa sangka pemuda polos nan lugu ini, adalah perampok kelas atas.

"Shalnark, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah Danchou menyuruh kita untuk merampok tempat ini, dengan cepat? Kau malah membuang waktu!" ucap Feitan kesal. "Kau telah melanggar peraturannya!"

"Kau sendiri juga melanggar! Danchou bilang, bahwa jangan sampai ada nyawa orang baik melayang! Tapi kau sudah melenyapkan puluhan nyawa orang!" kesal Shalnarktak mau kalah.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar perkataan Shalnark. 'Apa? Ja—jadi, Kuroro membuat peraturan itu kepada semua anggotanya?' pikir Kurapika tak percaya. Tak terasa wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Mereka itu pecandu Narkoba dan minuman keras kelas berat! Masa kau bilang mereka orang baik?" elak Feian tak mau kalah.

Shalnark hanya memutar bola mata kesal. "Baiklah, kau menang…" ucapnya pasrah. Ia lalu kembali berbalik pada Kurapika. "Sementara yang lain panik dan menjauh, kau malah enakan santai di sini dan menunduk. Tidakkah itu mencurigakan. Feitan?" Shalnark berbalik pada Feitan.

Feitan pun berjalan mendekati Shalnark dan Kurapika. Kurapika semakin panik saja.

Feitan mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas, hendak memotong leher gadis cantik ini. Kurapika tak punya pilihat lain.

Jlebbb…

Semua orang di sana terkejut setengah hidup, ketika melihat Kurapika langsung saja menangkis pedang Feitan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menatap kedua orang itu tajam. Ia lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sorot mata birunya yang tajam. Shalnark dan Feitan pun terkejut ketika melihat mata Kurapika.

"Kurapika? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau berpakaian…umpphh!" Shalnark langsung membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa. Kurapika menjadi semakin sebal saja.

Feitan pun kembali menarik pedangnya. "Meski kau cewek beneran, tapi sepertinya tak cocok!" ujar Feitan jujur. Shalnark langsung membatu mendengar perkataan Feitan yang terlalu jujur itu. Kalau saja Feitan mendengarkan cerita Kuroro tentang Kurapika. Yah, Kuroro biasanya mencurahkan segala keluhannya tentang Kurapika pada anggota Ryodan, utamanya Shalnark, Nobunaga, Machi, dan Shizuku.

"Aku ada tugas…" ucap Kurapika seraya menghapus lipstick yang menempel di bibirnya. "Dan kalian sudah mengacaukannya!" Kurapika menatap tajam dua orang itu.

"Hei! Ini juga perintahnya Kuroro!" kata Shalnark takut-takut.

"Sudahlah… tidak ada lagi gunanya marah! Lebih baik aku ganti strategi saja! Ohya, satu lagi…"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, orang-orang di ruangan itu dibuat terkejut, ketika Kurapika langsung meraih kerah baju Shalnark dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sampai Kuroro tahu soal ini!" bisik Kurapika menunjukkan death glare andalannya pada Shalnark.

"Hm, oke, oke…"

Kurapika lalu melepaskan kaitannya di baju Shalnark, dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Aku tak tahu, kalau ternyata Danchou sesabar itu…" gumam Shalnark melihat kepergian Kurapika.

.

.

Di kediaman Nostrad.

"Dasar Kuroro bodooooohhh!" teriak Kurapika kesal. Kini ia memakai pakaian biasanya. "Kenapa dia malah memilih tempat itu?" kesalnya lagi.

Sementara itu, Senritsu, yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika. "Tenang saja, kita bisa ganti strategi lain. Selain itu, kita sudah tahu nama dan ciri-ciri pemimpin penyebar narkoba itu…" ujar Senritsu optimis.

"Hm, aku tahu! Tapi, aku sudah capek-capek berdandan seperti itu, dan sekarang malah ketahuan anak buahnya! Siaaall!"

"Tenanglah Kurapika…"

"Hm, aku tahu…"

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

"Kurapika, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika di sebuah kedai kecil.

"Hn, aku tidak lapar," balas Kurapika dengan nada yang terbilang super ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajak?"

"Tapi seharusnya kau menolak, kalau kau tidak—ah! Sudahlah! Apa kau marah padaku?" kali ini Kuroro mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang terbilang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" ketus Kurapika seraya meninggalkan kedai makanan itu dengan wajah super sebal.

Yah, sudah tiga hari berlalu seja kejadian, Shalnark dan Feitan yang menghancurkan rencana Kurapika untuk menangkap buronan pecandu serta penyebar berat narkotika dan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Sejak saat itu pula, seolah Kurapika menyalahkan segalanya pada Kuroro.

"Kurapika! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroro dari belakang Kurapika, berusaha menyamai langkah Kurapika yang cepat itu.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah taman bunga yang cukup sepi. tentu saja, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 06.00 petang. Siapa yang ingin jalan-jalan ke taman pada jam segini?. Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, dan membekapnya dari belakang dengan lembut. Kurapika langsung saja tersentak kaget bin merona bagaikan tomat.

"Kuroro!"

Kuroro tak mengubris panggilan kekasihnya itu. Ia malah menciumi sudut bibir Kurapika dengan singkat dan lembut. Kurapika semakin memerah saja dibuatnya.

Setelah merasa pikiran Kurapika sudah membaik, Kuroro dengan lembut melepas pelukannya. Ia hadapkan tubuh Kurapika yang jauh lebih mungil darinya, hingga berhadapan dengannya. Kuroro memandang Kurapika lembut. Sangat lembut…

"Ceritakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah mengapa dirinya, meskipun kemarahannya sudah mencapai titik puncak rambut pirangnya, namun setiap kali ia mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Kuroro, kemarahan itu seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Kurapika pun berani menatap wajah Kuroro. "Anak buahmu tidak menceritakanmu?" ujar Kurapika.

"Anak buahku? Jadi ini semua salah mereka? Siapa yang berani mengganggumu?" ucap Kuroro dengan wajah datar.

"Sudahlah! Itu sudah tak penting lagi! Aku sudah tidak marah!" ujar Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya entah yang kesekian kalinya.

Kuroro langsung saja memeluk Kurapika erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis cantik itu. Yang dipeluk refleks membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan pelan. Akhirnya mereka pun salang berpelukan dengan hangat pada petang itu.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

"Kau bisa jelaskan rencananya, Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu.

"Hn, baiklah! Kita atur ulang strategi kita! Rencananya tidak jauh beda dengan rencana sebelumnya! Aku akan menyusup ke tempat itu dan mencari informasi. Tapi, aku tak mau jadi perempuan lagi! Aku akan menyusup ke sana dengan pakaianku yang biasa. Lagipula tidak mungkin ada yang mengenaliku di sana." Jelas Kurapika. Senritsu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ohya, Senritsu bagaimana kalau—"

Perkataan Kurapika langsung terpotong ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dari saku bajunya, dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika langsung.

"Kurapika! Gawat! Neon…" orang yang disebrang telpon tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuan Nostrad? Ada apa dengan nona Neon?"

"Neon! Dia diculik! Dan si penculik itu ternyata adalah Maria! Buronan yang saat ini kau incar. Dia baru saja mengirimkan surat tebusan! Bagaimana?"

Kurapika langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan beri penjahat itu uang se-pesenpun! Aku akan menemukan putrimu!" ucap Kurapika seraya menutup telponnya, dan kembali menyimpannya di sakunya.

Senritsu, yang diketahui mempunyai pendengaran yang super tajam, pasti mendengar pembicaraan Kurapika dan Light Nostrad tadi. Ia pun ikut berdiri dari kursinya dengan perasaan cemas. "Sekarang bagaimana Kurapika?"

"Kau pergilah ke kediaman tuan Nostrad. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ada urusan sebentar…" ujar Kurapika seraya hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tapi Kurapika! Itu berbahaya!" cegah Senritsu seakan tahu arti dari kata 'urusan' yang terucap dari Kurapika.

"Satu jam!"

"Hah?"

"Kalau dalam satu jam ak tidak kembali, lakukanlah sesukamu!" ujar Kurapika berlalu pergi. Senritsu hanya memperhatikan Kurapika dengan pandangan prihatin.

.

.

Kurapika berjalan dengan cepat menuju tengah kota. Ia pun mengeluarkan rantainya yang berbentuk seperti bola itu. Rantai itu pun bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kurapika langsung berlari, mengikuti gerakan rantainya. Hujan pun turun di tengah perjalanan Kurapika, yang mungkin berarti melarang Kurapika untuk pergi ke sana. Namun Kurapika tak sebodoh, dan percaya akan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Ia akhirnya sampai pada sebuah bangunan tua, sepi dan gelap. Hujan pun semakin deras saja. Pandangnya langsung mengarah ke kanan. Dengan cepat ia keluarkan rantainya, dan menangkis serangan tiba-tiba yang diterimanya.

CRINGGGG!

"Keluarlah! Jangan hanya bisa bersembunyi!" teriak Kurapika dengan wajah datarnya.

Detik selanjutnya keluarlah tiga orang pria yang langsung saja menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Kurapika langsung menghindari serangan ketiga orang itu. Sebenarnya Kurapika saat ini tidak dapat melihat, dikarnakan oleh tempat ini yang begitu gelap. Ia pun tidak bisa mendengarkan langkah, maupun gerakan lawannya, akibat suara hujan. Yang ia bisa gunakan saat ini hanyalah insting-nya.

Ia merasakan ketiga orang itu saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Kurapika tegas. "Dimana nona Neon?"

"Hehe! Ternyata dia yang akan menyelamatkan putri Nostrad itu?" ujar salah seorang pria yang tadi menyerang Kurapika.

"Aku tegaskan! Beritahu dimana Neon! Atau kalian tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi!" ancam Kurapika dengan nada serius. Rantainya kini sudah bergerak-gerak ingin menyerang.

"Berani sekali dia! Melihat saja dia sudah tidak bisa!" ucap seorang pria lagi. "Kami beritahu yah, sebenarnya kami punya kelebihan dapat melihat dalam kegelapan!"

Kurapika langsung tertegun mendengar suara pria yang berucap tadi. Bukan karena kagum, dengan ucapannya. Rasanya dia ingat suara itu! Benar juga! Itu adalah suara pria yang merayunya ketika Kurapika 'menyamar' sebagai perempuan dan menyusup ke tempat itu.

"Justru kaulah yang tidak akan melihat matahari lagi!" teriak seorang pria lain yang langsung saja menyerang Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung menghindarinya, namun pria lain sudah menunggu di belakangnya. Kurapika yang merasakan itu langsung saja menghindar, namun licinnya lantai membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga memaksanya untuk terjatuh di lantai.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh tiga pria tadi. Mereka langsung meyerang Kurapika secara bersamaan. Kurapika menghindar lagi.

Pertarunganpun tak terhentikan oleh ke-empat orang itu. Sungguh pertarungan yang berat sebelah! Tiga orang pria, melawan seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun. Ditambah lagi dengan keahlian ketiga pria ini yang tak dimiliki oleh Kurapika. Selain itu situasi yang tak mendukung bagi Kurapika.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sempit, yang diterangi dengan beberapa batang lilin, terlihat Neon, saat ini sedang diikat di sebuah kursi. Kakinya diikat di kaki kursi, dan tangannya diikat di belakang kursi. Ia hanya bisa menitihkan air mata tak berdaya.

"Lepaskan ak―"

BRUKKKK…!

Neon terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat seseorang yang dilempar ke dalam dengan kasar. Seseorang itu lemas, tak berdaya. Tangannya dan kakinya terikat dengan besi.

'Kurapika!' batin Neon terkejut.

"Siapa dia?" seorang wanita berambut pirang berombak, dengan tubuh yang terbilang 'seksi', dan baju dengan ukuran minim. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan bra merah, dan hotpants yang sangat pendek. Matanya berwarna biru buram, namun terlihat 'nakal'.

Tiga pria tadi yang menyerang Kurapika pun muncul dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh ketiga orang itu.

"Dia adalah bawahannya Nostrad. Dia hendak menyelamatkan dia!" ujar seorang pria yang menahan sakit sambil menunjuk ke arah Neon. "Untung saja keadaan gelap, dan hujan! Selain itu, kami tadi memanggil beberapa orang untuk membantu kami!"

"Hah? Untuk mengalahkan bocah ini, kalian harus meminta bantuan? Berapa orang yang datang? Mana mereka?" ucap gadis pirang tadi dengan emosi.

"Ukkkhhh!" pria yang satunya nampak tak tahan dengan lukanya. "Lima puluh… orang… ukhhh!"

"Hah? Lima puluh?" gadis itu semakin marah saja. "Lalu mana mereka?"

"Mereka ada diluar, terkulai lemas, luka mereka sangat parah. Selain itu kami mengeluarkan senjata kami! Mengertilah Maria! Bocah ini benar-benar tangguh!"

"Lima puluh orang, di tempat gelap, dan hujan lebat?" gumam gadis yang dipanggil Maria itu.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar nama Maria. Dengan bergetar, menahan sakit, ia pun mendongkak, hendak melihat siapa yang dipanggil Maria itu. Mata sapphire-nya membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berombak dengan mata birunya, menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menangkapnya?" Maria pun berjongkok di depan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ketika dia lengah, kami langsung menyerangnya, dan mengikatnya dengan rantai… ukkkkhh!"

"Kalian pergilah!" perintah Maria.

Ketiga pria itu pun masuk ke ruangan lain. Maria lalu menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sedangkan Kurapika pun menatapnya sangat tajam. Neon yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa bergetar takut, merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari dua gadis pirang itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Maria langsung menjambak rambut pirang Kurapika, agar Kurapika lebih mendongkak lagi.

Kurapika seakan tak mau kalah hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak harus mejawab pertanyaanmu, nona…" ucap Kurapika meremahkan.

BRUKKKKK!

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan Neon menyusul setelah pukulan Maria yang mendarat di pipi Kurapika, yang sukses membuatnya terlempar hingga membentur dinding ruangan.

Maria lalu menyentilkan jari, lalu keluarlah dua orang pria bertubuh kekar lainnya.

"Kalian! Urus bocah brengsek ini!" ujar Maria seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baik!"

Dua pemuda itu pun memaksa tubuh Kurapika untuk berdiri, dan menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding. Iakatan besi di tangan Kurapika pun di lepas. Satu tangan Kurapika lalu diikatkan pada rantai besi yang tertempel di dinding, dan satu tangannya lagi diikatkan pada besi lainnya. Kakinya pun diikatkan pada rantai yang terhubung dengan bola besi yang cukup berat. Sehingga saat ini tubuh Kurapika seolah membentuk tanda X. (Author lupa bagaimana nge-jelasinnya, yang jelas kondisi Kurapika saat ini seperti Killua saat dihukum oleh kakaknya)

"Rantai itu dialiri oleh nen! Kau takkan bisa lolos!" ucap seorang pria sambil menyeringai. Kurapika hanya menatapnya datar.

Bwakkkk!

Pukulan dari pemuda itu langsung mendarat di wajah cantik Kurapika. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, sambil tertawa puas.

Hening, menyelimuti Neon dan Kurapika.

"Kenapa…" lirih Neon yang ada di samping Kurapika. Kurapika hanya sedikit melirikkan matanya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Neon meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena… ini sudah tugasku!" jawab Kurapika datar.

"Dasar! Kau itu memang bodoh!"

"Tapi kau jauh lebih bodoh,"

"Kyaaaa! Aku sangat membencimu!" Kurapika tak mengubris perkataan Neon.

Mereka pun kembali pada keheningan.

.

.

Sementara itu, di apartemen Kuroro,

Kuroro nampak duduk di depan sebuah grand piano hitam. Ia memakai kemeja putih, yang dipasangkan dengan celana biru. Rambutnya ia biarkan turun. Tangan lentiknya dengan lincah menari-nari di atas tust piano, memainkan melodi yang indah.

Aktivitasnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan panggilan seseorang.

"Halo," ucap Kuroro mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo! Kuroro! Ini aku! Killua! Gawat!" ujar suara dari sebrang dengan nada panik.

"Kau? Ada apa?"

"Kurapika! Dia dalam bahaya! Teman kerjanya tadi menelpon kami! Dia bilang kalau dia pergi menyelamatkan putri Nostrad sendirian, dan dia belum kembali sejak tiga jam yang lalu!" ujar Killua panik.

Kuroro langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu mematika ponselnya, dan segera berlari keluar.

"Kurapika! Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Fuiihh… akhirnya chapter 3 selesai… =.="

Gomen, Natsu telat update! Soalnya Natsu baru ada ide sekarang!

Ohya, makasih juga buat para readers yang udah baca fic oneshoot Natsu, yang berjudul Kurapinderella! Natsu seneeeengg banget dengan komentar-komentar para reviewer! Apalagi ada yang nge-fave! Natsu seneng bukan main lho…^^

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu meminta tanggapan readers sekalian tentang chapter yang satu ini?

Se-abal-abalnya fic ini, namun review sangat dibutuhkan! Mau ngasih saran, kritik, konkrit, falme, pujian juga boleh *plakk* Natsu akan terima dengan senang hati… X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW! *nodong readers pake pisau*

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minnaaaaa…^^

Setelah sekian lama (emang baru berapa hari?) akhirnya Natsu update lagi…!

Seneng baget deh!^^

Makasih buat para readers yang udah baca, chapter sebelumnya… terutama yang ninggalin review buat author gak jelas asal-usulnya ini… XD

Yosh! tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca aja!

Happy read…^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Halo," ucap Kuroro mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo! Kuroro! Ini aku! Killua! Gawat!" ujar suara dari sebrang dengan nada panik.

"Kau? Ada apa?"

"Kurapika! Dia dalam bahaya! Teman kerjanya tadi menelpon kami! Dia bilang kalau dia pergi menyelamatkan putri Nostrad sendirian, dan dia belum kembali sejak tiga jam yang lalu!" ujar Killua panik.

Kuroro langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu mematikan ponselnya, dan segera berlari keluar.

"Kurapika! Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Love You So Much**

Story by : **Natsu** **Hiru chan**

Reted : T (buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : **Kurapika** nee-chan just for **Kuroro** nii-kun

Warning :** Abal, GaJe, norak, ancur, gak bermutu, typo bertebaran kesana-kemari mencari alamat *plakk!* pokoknya fic ini bukan jelek lagi, tapi udah ANCUR!**

Summary : Kehidupan Kuroro dan Kurapika setelah setahun pacaran. (summary apaan nih? =_=")

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read… X3

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Call Her, Mrs Lucifer<p>

.

Kryuuuuukkk…

"Uuuugghhh! Aku lapaaar…" keluh Neon sedikit terisak. Ia lalu sedikit melirik pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Kurapika, sedang menatap datar ke depan. Wajahnya di penuhi oleh bekas-bekas luka, serta darah yang sudah mengering di sana. Tubuhnya pun dipenuhi luka yang cukup parah, serta bajunya yang kini sobek-sobek setelah bertarung tadi.

Sudah seharian mereka dikurung berdua di dalam ruangan sempit tersebut. Masih mending Neon, yang diikat dikursi. Kurapika? Dia dalam posisi berdiri, ditambah dengan luka hasil pertarungannya melawan lima puluh tiga pria kekar tadi.

Kurapika menutup matanya, berusaha untuk berkosentrasi agar bisa menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Akkhhh!" jerit Kurapika yang ternyata tak berhasil melakukannya. Tentu saja, kekuatannya sudah habis setelah bertarung. Selain itu, rantai yang mengikatnyapun dialiri oleh nen.

Neon dapat mendengar gertakkan gigi Kurapika karena emosi, hingga keluarlah cairan merah di sudut bibir gadis pirang itu. Neon hanya mendengus pelan…

"Kau itu! Kalau tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksakan! Ayah pasti akan datang menyelamatkan kita!" ujar Neon. Kurapika tak mengubris perkataannya. Ia lebih memilih berkosentrasi.

"Ugghhh…" lenguh Kurapika lagi.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali! Kalau tidak bisa ya tidak usah dipaksakan! Kau tak mungkin bisa lolos!" bentak Neon kesal.

Kurapika menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dia tahu, kalau dia adalah gadis yang lemah. Gadis yang hanya bisa merepotkan dan menyusahkan orang lain. Untuk itulah, saat ini dia memutuskan untuk lolos sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Mata Neon membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh Kurapika langsung terkulai lemas. Namun tubuh Kurapika tertahan oleh rantai yang mengikatnya, hingga ia tak jadi jatuh ke lantai.

Neon pun menghela nafas pelan. "Akhirnya dia lelah juga…" gumamnya.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Maria nampak sedang berdiri di depan Kurapika yang menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Neon yang ada di samping makin gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Kau… telah bertarung dengan lima puluh tiga anak buahku, yang mempunyai keahlian melihat di dalam gelap. Sedangkan kau tak bisa melakukannya!" ujar Maria memegang dahi Kurapika, menekannya ke tembok.

Maria lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Perhatikan tubuh Kurapika dengan cermat. Kurapika yang ditatap seperti itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Senyuman terukir di wajah Maria. Dia lalu kembali maju pada Kurapika.

Pukk…

Maria menyentuh pelan dada Kurapika. Ketiga pasang mata biru yang ada di ruangan itu langsung membulat seketika. Maria langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan gemetaran.

"K—kau… perempuan?" ucap Maria tak percaya.

Mata Neon membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Maria barusan. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya menunduk, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat jawab!" bentak Maria.

"Kalau sudah tahu, tak usah ditanya lagi!" ketus Kurapika malu. Neon masih menganga tak percaya.

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Maria langsung meledak di ruangan itu. Membuat Kurapika menjadi bingung, sedangkan Neon masih dalam keadaan seperti tadi.

"Menarik… seoang gadis kecil, mengalahkan 53 orang pria…" Maria menarik ujung dagu Kurapika. Kurapika makin menatapnya tajam.

"Memang itu salah?" lawan Kurapika tak ingin kalah dengan tatapan Maria.

"Hei gadis… sebegitu ingin kah kau menjadi seorang pemuda? Sehingga harus menyamar seperti ini?" ejek gadis pirang berombak itu.

"Kau juga! Aku tahu! Kalau kau itu adalah pengguna nen, bukan?" ujar Kurapika.

"Hah?" Maria nampak terkejut dengan parekataan Kurapika barusan. Lalu ia kembali menyeringai. "Sungguh bocah yang menarik…"

DWAGGHHHH!

Pukulan langsung mendarat di perut Kurapika, membuat mulut Kurapika terpaksa harus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Maria seakan merasa sangat senang, memukuli gadis tangguh seperti Kurapika. Neon langsung tersadar dari kekagetannya.

Maria lalu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu keluarlah lima orang pemuda kekar. "Aku ingin kalian menyiksa 'pemuda' ini! Aku ingin melihatnya mati, dengan kesakitan yang dahsyat! Jangan membuatnya mati begitu saja! Aku ingin dia tersiksa terlebih dahulu!" ujar Maria. Mata Neon membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Maria yang barusan. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya berekspresi datar.

Kelima pria itu pun tak henti-hentinya memukul Kurapika hingga di babak belur. Ada yang membawa sejata tajam, dan menggoreskannya di tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika hanya berkspresi datar seperti tadi. Namun meskipun tatapannya datar, Kurapika dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin mengabur.

"Hentikaaaaaann!" terika Neon menutup matanya, tak tahan melihat orang disiksa seperti itu.

BRAKKKKKK!

Terdengar pintu yang didobrak begitu saja oleh seseorang. Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu langsung saja menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah, pemuda yang mengenakan mantel hitam, dengan tanda salip terbalik di belakangnya. Mata onix-nya menatap datar, kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau, bergerak tertiup semilir angin. Senyuman pun langsung mengembang di wajah Neon, sedangkan Kurapika hanya menunduk, tak sadarkan diri.

"Kuroro!" ucap Neon senang.

Kuroro lalu maju selangkah. Dilihatnya lima orang pria yang mengerumuni Kurapika, matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kurapika saat ini dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kuroro menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan emosi, agar tetap terlihat tenang.

Ia langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya (Natsu lupa namanya pisau apa! yang jelas, yang pernah dia pakai pas ngelawan Zeno and Zilva), dan langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, hingga ia langsung berada di depan Neon.

"Takkan kubiarkan, kalian… menyakiti gadisku…" ucap Kuroro dingin, sambil menunduk lalu memasukkan pisaunya kembali ke sakunya. Neon langsung blushing di tempat mendengar ucapan Kuroro barusan. Sepertinya dia 'merasa' bahwa gadis yang Kuroro maksud adalah dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Maria menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada Kuroro.

Namun detik selanjutnya, tubuh Maria, beserta lima pria yang tadi menyiksa Kurapika langsung ambruk di lantai. Diketahui, mereka telah tewas, oleh Kuroro.

Neon langsung terpaku melihat aksi Kuroro barusan. Wajahnya pun memerah. "Kuro—"

"Kurapika!"

Perkataan Neon langsung terpotong, oleh Kuroro yang langsung berlari menuju Kurapika. Mata Neon membulat sempurna melihat Kuroro.

Kuroro memegang pipi Kurapika yang dingin. Tatapannya sendu. "Kurapika! Sadarlah!" ucap Kuroro khawatir.

Kuroro lalu memegang rantai yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kaki Kurapika, seketia rantai itu pun hancur. Tubuh Kurapika langsung terjatuh namun segera di tangkap oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro terduduk, dengan Kurapika yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kurapika!" panggilnya khawatir. Dipeluknya erat tubuh gadis pirang itu. Sangat erat… seolah tak ingin melepaskannya…

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang…" lirih Kuroro memeluk tubuh Kurapika yang terasa dingin. Neon hanya diam seribu kata melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Kelopak mata Kurapika yang sedari tadi tertutup, kini mulai sedikit terbuka. Dirasakannya kehangatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersontak kaget, ketika menyadari saat ini dia sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Namun Kurapika langsung tahu, siapa yang memeluknya.

"Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika.

Kuroro sontak melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Kurapika tak percaya. Dengan gemetaran, Kurapika memegang pipi Kuroro. "Dasar bodoh! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Kurapika tersenyum lemah.

"Sudah! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi! Kau itu memang cewek bodoh!" ucap Kuroro kembali memeluk Kurapika.

"Kau yang bodoh, Kuroro…" ucap Kurapika semakin lemah. Namun ia tak mau kalah dengan Kuroro.

"Kau yang paling bodoh!"

"Tidak, kau paling bodoh…" suara Kurapika semakin lemah saja.

Kuroro langsung mencium lembut bibir mungil Kurapika. Neon langsung saja kaget melihatnya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku yang bodoh! Sudahlah! Kau jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!" ucap Kuroro kembali memeluk erat Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Neon hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat 'pemandangan' barusan.

"Kurapika…"

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

Di sebuah rumah sakit, terlihat Neon yang terduduk di ranjang, dan mengenakan baju rumah sakit yang berwarna pink buram. Ia juga harus dirawat, karena kekurangan cairan selama 35 jam.

Neon lalu melirik, ke ranjang yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang, penuh perban yang saat ini sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana. Perban yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajah cantiknya, yang hanya dililiti perban di bagian dahi, serta perban-perban kecil yang menempel di dagu, rahang, dan pipinya.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Namun sejak sehari yang lalu, ia belum sadarkan diri.

'Kurapika, seorang perempuan…?' pikir Neon masih tak percaya.

Ia lalu ingat kejadian kemarin, ketika Kuroro datang dan menyelamatkan mereka. Kuroro yang memeluk Kurapika begitu erat. Ekspresi khawatir Kuroro yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Neon juga ingat, meskipun tidak jelas, tapi ia bisa melihat mata Kuroro berkaca-kaca.

Neon menggertakkan giginya kuat. Rasanya ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Sejujurnya dia masih marah, sekaligus cemburu pada Kurapika. Setelah Kurapika tertidur di pelukan Kuroro, Kuroro malah memeluk Kurapika erat, tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang terikat di kursi. Lima menit kemudian, datanglah Senritsu, Killua, dan Gon.

Mata Neon membulat, ketika melihat kelopak mata Kurapika perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Unggghhh…" lenguh Kurapika merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lalu menggeliat pelan, rasa sakit langsung merambat ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bangun. "Ughhh!"

"Hei! Tubuhmu belum sembuh sepenuhnya! Jangan memaksakan diri!" cegah Neon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"AAAAKKHHHH!" teriak Kurapika yang akhirnya berhasil bangun dari tidurnya.

'Apa dia benar-benar cewek?' pikir Neon memandang Kurapika tak percaya.

Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan rantai Joule yang ada di ibu jarinya. Ia lilitkan rantai yang berbentuk seperti tanda salip itu ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya langsung dialiri nen. Neon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Kurapika bingung. Kurapika pun menarik kembali rantainya, setelah merasa penyembuhannya sudah cukup. Sebenarnya dia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan, gadis pirang manis nan tangguh itu hanya bisa memulihkan tubuhnya 50% saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neon bingung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kurapi balik bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri! Selain itu…" Neon tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa benar… kau… seorang gadis…? Lalu, kenapa?"

Kurapika meghela nafasnya pelan. Ia lalu menatap Neon serius. "Kalau sudah tahu, tak usah ditanya lagi!" ketusnya sukses membuat Neon kesal.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang gadis?" ucap Neon menaikkan nada suaranya. Kurapika hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjadi laki-laki?" tanya Neon penasaran.

"Itu urusan pribadiku nona!" sekali lagi Neon dibuat kesal oleh Kurapika.

Langsung saja terbayang wajah seseorang di benak Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan seseorang. "Kuroro? Dimana Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Wajah Neon langsung saja menjadi kesal, marah, kusut, emosi, jelek, hancur, hijau, *plakkk!* mendengar Kurapika menyebut nama orang yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Huh!" dengusnya kesal.

"Ada apa nona Neon?"

"Kau jahat Kurapika! Kau mengkhianatiku! Kau jahat!" teriak Neon marah. Kurapika bungkam mendengar perkataan Neon.

"Padahal selama ini kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku menyukai Kuroro! Tapi kenapa kau malah pacaran dengannya! Kau jahat!…hick…" Neon mulai terisak.

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona merah. "Maaf nona Neon… tapi… aku mencintainya…" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah memerah.

"Mencintainya? Kau itu bawahan! Harusnya kau menyerahkan Kuroro padaku! Selama ini aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan!" bentak Neon emosi.

"Kau jangan egois begitu! Meskipun kau itu putri tuan Nostrad, tapi aku tak akan segan!"

"Kau mau apa? Memukulku? Silahkan saja!" ucap Neon memajukan pipinya, bersiap menerima pukulan dari Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berdiri setengah meter dari sisi ranjang Neon dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Neon yang menyadari itu langsung saja terkejut setengah mati. "Hei! Kau benar-benar ingin memukulku? Yang benar saja! Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Neon ketakutan.

"Kalau bisa, aku akan memukulmu sampai kau terlempar jauh! Tapi… itu hanya 'kalau'. Aku tak bisa memukulmu! Bukan karena aku menghormatimu sebagai atasan. Tapi aku tak pernah memukul seorang gadis satu kalipun…" ujar Kurapika datar. Ia lalu berbalik, siap meninggalkan Neon yang bungkam mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"K―kalau kau memang mencintai Kuroro! Harusnya kau membiarkannya bahagia dengan gadis yang pantas! Mana mungkin Kuroro mau pacaran dengan gadis yang hidup bersama laki-laki! Mana mungkin, Kuroro mau pacaran dengan gadis tomboy sepertimu! Kau tidak pantas bersama Kuroro!" teriak Neon kesal.

Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia juga menggertakkan giginya keras. Neon masih menatap Kurapika yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa salah…" lirih Kurapika tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Hah?"

"Apa salah, jika aku menyukai Kuroro? Aku tahu, aku memang tidak pantas berada di sampingnya. Tapi… aku ini juga seorang perempuan!"

Neon masih bingung dengan ucapan Kurapika. Didengarnya suara Kurapika yang agak bergetar itu, membuatnya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Aku juga seorang perempuan, yang lemah, rapuh, dan cengeng… aku memang tidak pantas untuk Kuroro. Tapi aku… aku membutuhkannya! Aku mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya… apa itu salah, jika hal itu dirasakan oleh seorang perempuan? Dan aku tahu…" Neon tertegun mendengar ucapan Kurapika. Dia hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

Kurapika lalu membalikkan kepalanya, melihat Neon. "Kuroro juga sangat mencintaiku…" ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman itu, diikuti dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kurapika. Mata Neon membulat sempurna melihat kejadian itu. Neon masih diam, memperhatikan Kurapika.

"Ah! Maaf…" ucap Kurapika menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Neon masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kurapika pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Neon yang terdiam seribu kata.

Di luar,

Kurapika berjalan dengan tegap, menyusuri rumah sakit. Para suster dan dokter yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut setengah mati. Mengingat, bahwa Kurapika, yang baru saja di bawa ke rumah sakit kemarin malam, dengan kondisi sangat parah, sekarang sudah bisa berjalan dengan santainya.

Ia lalu pergi ke ruang staf rumah sakit itu.

"Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan…" ucap Kurapika sopan pada suster yang berjaga di sana.

"Ah, iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut suster itu tak kalah sopannya.

"Emmm, saya Kurapika Kuruta, pasien di kamar 109. Saya ingin bertanya, siapa yang membawa saya ke sini?"

"Oh, yang baru datang kemarin malam? Emmm…" suster itu nampak mengingat-ingat. "Ohya! Kau, dengan teman sekamarmu dibawa oleh ambulance rumah sakit ini. Dan kalian ditemani oleh tuan Nostrad, dua orang bocah, dan seorang yang bertubuh mungil…"

"Hanya mereke berempat?" tanya Kurapika meyakinkan.

"Yah, kurasa hanya mereka,"

'Lalu, di mana Kuroro?' pikir Kurapika. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, karena merindukan Kuroro. Ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih…" ucap Kurapika seraya pergi meninggalkan suster itu.

* * *

><p>Kakinya yang bertelanjang tanpa dilapisi apapun itu terhenti ketika ia sampai pada sebuah taman yang ada di belakang rumah sakit. Tanpa mengubris dinginnya semilir angin malam yang menghembus tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi dengan baju dan celana rumah sakit tipis berwarna biru itu.<p>

Ia lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di sana. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan dan ketentraman yang mengelilinya. Hanya suara daun yang bergesekan akibat terkena angin, suara jangkrik yang berbunyi, serta suara beberapa derapan kaki yang terdengar dari dalam rumah sakit, yang ia dengar saat ini.

'Betapa bodohnya aku! Sudah mengatakan hal yang menunjukkan kelemahanku pada Neon!' pikir Kurapika menyesal.

"Huuuuuhh…~" Kurapika menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang ke langit, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

Kurapika's pov

Kulihat bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu. Langsung saja terlintas di benakku, apa saudara-saudara dan teman-temanku dari suku Kuruta, melihatku dari atas sana?

Kalau dulu, aku selalu berharap agar mereka bisa melihatku dari atas sana, agar mereka bisa menjagaku. Namun sekarang, aku malah berharap bahwa mereka tak dapat melihatku, karena… aku takut…

Aku takut, mereka akan murka padaku, karena aku telah melanggar janji dan sumpahku. Malah lebih buruk dari itu! Aku… malah mencintai, orang yang telah membantai mereka. Orang yang tak mempunyai hati, ekspresi, dan pikiran baik itu. Kuroro Lucifer…

Ah! Kenapa pikiranku langsung ke situ! Dasar Kurapika bodoh! Bodoh!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan, sesuatu tertopang di bahuku, serta hembusan nafas yang menabrak sekitar telingaku. Wajahku langsung merona merah. Aku pun langsung berdiri, dan melihat ke belakang. Ternyata dugaanku benar, itu adalah Kuroro. Tadi dia yang menopangkan dagunya di bahuku yang mungil.

"Kau itu bikin kaget saja!" ujarku kesal.

Oh kami-sama! Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya! Tapi rasa gengsiku ini harus melunturkan harapanku! Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa gengsi, dan tak mau kalah dengannya.

Dia langsung melopat melewati kursi itu, dan langsung mendekapku erat. Aku tak tahu, apa dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan, atau memang dia ingin memelukku. Tapi… rasanya begitu hangat. Ah… pasti dua-duanya! Aku pun membalas pelukannya dengan pelan. Namun kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat saja. Kurasakan pula tubuh Kuroro agak bergetar.

"Kuroro?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau… jangan berbuat hal-hal yang bodoh seperti itu lagi!" bisiknya semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kuroro…"

"Aku khawatir bodoh! Kau itu hampir membuatku mati saja! Kalau aku tidak datang bagaimana? Dasar cewek ceroboh!" bentaknya emosi.

Air mataku semakin membendung di pelupuk mataku. "Kuroro… aku minta maaf… dan, terima kasih…" lirihku juga mempererat pelukanku. Air mataku pun menetes, mengalir di pipiku yang penuh perban ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi…"

Ia lalu meraih daguku, dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku pun membalas ciuman Kuroro tak kalah lembutnya. Kami pun saling berciuman, pada malam itu, di bawah sinar bulan.

**~LOVE YOU SO MUCH~**

**Normal pov**

Terlihat Kurapika tengah mengemasi barangnya. Sudah tiga hari ia dirawat di rumah sakit. sejak saat itu pula dia tidak pernah berbicara pada Neon, hingga Neon keluar dari rumah sakit duluan, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu.

Kurapika sudah melarang teman-temannya untuk datang hari ini, karena dia ingin memberi kejutan pada Leorio, Gon, dan Killua. Kurapika pun mengangkat tasnya, dan bersiap untuk pulang. Pakaiannya sudah seperti biasa, serta tas samping yang setia menggantung di bahunya.

* * *

><p>Dibukanya knop pintu apartemen-nya, dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.<p>

"Tadaima…" lirih Kurapika. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah, berusaha tanpa suara.

Moodnya langsung jadi jelek, ketika melihat kondisi apartemennya saat ini super berantakan. Pakaian kotor berserakan kemana-mana, pembungkus makanan, serta kursi-kursi yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Kurapika lalu menghela nafas. Diletakkannya tas-nya di meja. Ia pun memasuki rumahnya perlahan.

Dan, Kurapika pun memulai acara bersih-bersihhnya di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam bersih-bersih, saat ini dia sedang mengepel lantai ruang tamu. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Hingga kakinya mejadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi belum sempat dia terjatuh, dia langsung merasakan seseorang menopang tubuhnya.

Kurapika lalu mendongkak, melihat siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari Kuroro saat ini menggendongnya.

"Ah! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Kurapika kembali berdiri.

"Ketika tadi aku ke rumah sakit, suster itu bilang kalau kau sudah pulang. Aku pun menuju tempat ini. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu," jawab Kuroro datar.

"Terima kasih…"

"Hn. Ohya, kau mau membersihkan apartemen luas dan berantakan ini sendirian?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya.

"Ah! Iyah… tapi aku tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada teman-temanku!" ujar Kurapika kembali mengepel.

"Tapi kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit**, nona Kuruta**!" cegah Kuroro seolah memberi penekanan pada kata 'nona Kuruta'. "Tadi saja kau hampir jatuh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku, sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku saja! Aku harus membersihkan rumah ini sebelum teman-temanku datang,"

Kuroro langsung sweat drop dengan perkataan Kurapika barusan. Ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Kuroro pun melepas mantelnya, dan menggantungnya. Ia pun memegang tangan Kurapika, yang memegang pegangan pel. "Biar kubantu!" Kurapika langsung tersenyum puas.

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit pun berlalu. Terlihat Kurapika dan Kuroro saat ini ada di ruang mencuci sedang mencuci baju. Kuroro hanya ber-sweat drop melihat cucian Kurapika. Semuanya baju laki-laki semua. Dan parahnya, tadi dia sempat menemukan celana dalam cowok bergaris-garis merah dan putih, yang diketahui milik Leorio.<p>

Kurapika pun mengambil pakaian dari mesin cuci, hendak membilasnya. Melihat Kurapika yang memakai baju putihnya, dengan celmek merah, membuat Kuroro tersenyum jahil. Otak jahilnnya pun langsung muncul.

Kuroro lalu ikut mengambil cucian, namun dengan cara yang lebih kasar, sehingga busa serta air dari cucian itu langsung mengenai Kurapika.

Crattt…

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa lebih pelan sedikit?" protes Kurapika kesal.

"Ah, maaf…" ucap Kuroro dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Kurapika pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namun Kuroro masih ingin menjahili Kurapika. Sekali lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Namun kali ini caranya lebih kasar lagi, hingga yang mengenai Kurapika semakin banyak saja.

"HOI!" bentak Kurapika.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum, menahan tawanya, melihat wajah Kurapika yang penuh busa.

"Aggghhhh!" Kurapika langsung mengambil busa cucian, dan menyiramkannya pada Kuroro.

Kuroro tak mau kalah. Dia malah mengambil selan air, dan menyiram Kurapika hingga basah kuyub. Kurapika pun semakin kesal saja. Dia langsung merebut selang itu, dan menyiram Kuroro. Tak puas sampai itu, Kurapika langsung menyiram Kuroro dengan air sisa bilasan.

'Pertempuran' di ruang mencuci itu pun tak terhindarkan bagi kedua pasang kekasih itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kurapika terpeleset, dan jatuh. Namun Kuroro langsung menangkapnya (lagi).

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Yah," ucap Kurapika bangun dari Kuroro. Kuroro nampak tertawa kecil, membuat Kurapika menjadi heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja, menurutku kita sudah seperti suami istri saja…"

Perkataan Kuroro yang barusan sukses membuat wajah Kurapika super merona. Dia langsung kembali menghadap ke mesin cuci, berusaha agar Kuroro tak melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Sudahlah! Kerja sana! Nanti teman-temanku pulang!" ujar Kurapika kembali mencuci.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas, telah mengerjai Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Setelah kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya apartemen Kurapika dan teman-temannya bersih mengkilap tanpa noda sedikitpun.<p>

Kurapika hanya berdiri, dengan senyuman puas yang terukir di wajah cantiknya. Kuroro setia berada di sampingnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Fuuiiihh… akhirnya selesai juga…" ujar Kurapika menghapus peluh di dahinya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau membersihkan badanku dulu…" ujar Kuroro.

"Ah! Kau sekalian mandi saja! Kau bisa meminjam baju Leorio nanti! Aku mau menyiapkan makanan untuk kita,"

"Hn,"

Kuroro pun masuk ke kamar mandi, dan melakukan aktivitasnya. Sedangkan Kurapika pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan roti dan selai untuk mereka berdua.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro pun keluar dengan kemeja biru, dan celana hitam yang diketahui pemiliknya adalah Leorio. Ia edarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak mendapati Kurapika. Hanya ada dua piring sandwich yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan dua gelas susu putih.

"Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro menuju meja itu.

Tak lama pun, Kurapika lalu keluar dari kamar mandi lain, yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Kuroro melihat Kurapika memakai celana merah selutut, serta t-shirt kuning. Rambutnya terlihat basah. Kuroro pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kurapika juga baru selesai mandi.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tadi membersihkan badanku sedikit!" ucap Kurapika menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ah! Ayo makan!" Kurapika pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk di ruang makan, disusul oleh Kuroro.

Mereka pun makan siang dengan hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Tadaima!" suara Gon yang khas, membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika langsung tersadar. Kurapika langsung menghabiskan sandwich-nya yang masih tersisa, dan meminum susunya. Ia pun segera keluar, hendak menyambut teman-temannya. Sedangkan Kuroro masih tetap di ruang makan, mengabiskan makannya dengan perlahan.

"Wah! Okaeri Gon!" balas Kurapika senang.

"Kurapika! Kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit?" ucap Gon tak kalah senangnya. Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

"Ah! Okaeri Killua! Leorio!" ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis pada dua temannya yang ada di belakang Gon. Keduanya pun membalas Kurapika dengan seulas senyum.

"Hwaaaaa!" ucap ketiganya kagum ketika memasuki ruangan apartemennya. Bersih, rapi, dan mengkilap!

"Ini kau yang melakukannya sendiri Kurapika?" tanya Killua tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku dibantu oleh seseorang!"

"Seseorang?" Leorio menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ayo!" ajak Kurapika masuk ke ruang makan, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

Mata ketiga cowok itu pun membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro, sedang duduk di ruang makan, tengah asyiknya memakan sandwich buatan Kurapika, yang ditemani oleh segelas susu.

"Kau!" ucap Leorio tak percaya.

"Oh, kalian? Okaeri…" ucap Kuroro datar. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh! Hai Kuroro! Bukannya kami yang harus bilang begitu, atas kunjunganmu?" ujar Gon ceria. Kuroro pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Selagi semuanya berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta atas sembuhnya Kurapika?" usul Killua bersemangat.

"Wah! Itu ide yang bagus Killua!" ujar Gon.

"Ah, teman-teman, sudahlah! Itu tak perlu… itu 'kan hanya sakit biasa…" cegah Kurapika.

"Sakit biasa? Kau hampir mati Kurapika!"

"Huuuhh! Jangan bahas soal itu lagi!

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroro?" tanya Gon pada Kuroro.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja,"

"Lihat 'kan? Semua orang setuju! Ayolah Kurapiiii…" pinta Killua menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya yang lebih terlihat seperti kucing. Gon pun ikut-ikutan menunjukkan puppy eyes super polosnya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung saja luluh hatinya melihat tampang kedua teman bocahnya ini. "Hn, tapi pesta biasa saja yah!" ujarnya. Gon dan Killua langsung bersorak gembira. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu. Leorio? Dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja tuh…

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita ajak anggota Ryodan juga? Sekalian ajak Senritsu dan putri Nostrad!" ujar Gon polos.

"Apa? Ah! Aku tidak setuju!" tolak Kurapika mentah-mentah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Hn, aku setuju!"

"Kalau kau Leorio?"

"Kalau aku terserah saja,"

"Kuroro?"

Kurapika langsung memberikan death glare-nya pada Kuroro, seolah berkata 'JANGAN!'. Kuroro memejamkan matanya, "ya, aku setuju saja!" telinga Kurapika langsung panas mendengar ungkapan Kuroro.

"Yosh! empat suara, melawan satu suara! Kita menaaaanngg!" ucap Gon senang. Kurapika hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia lalu melirik pada Kuroro, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka langsung bertemu. Kurapika langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya masih kesal, sedangkan Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, di ruang tengah, belasan orang sedang mengadakan pesta di ruangan itu. Mereka tak lain adalah Gon cs, Ryodan, dan Kurapika cs (Senritsu dan Neon). Sebenarnya Neon menolak untuk ikut, tapi karena terpengaruh oleh senyuman rupawan Kuroro, ia akhirnya menyerah juga. Anggota Ryodan pun hanya beberapa saja yang ikut, seperti, Shalnark, Machi, Shizuku, Franklin, Nobunaga, Feitan dan Hisoka.<p>

Terlihat Machi sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Shizuku. Nobunaga, Gon, Leorio, dan Killua tengah asyik makan. Franklin hanya duduk sambil meminum soda. Feitan dan Hisoka tengah menyendiri. Neon, yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, di sampingnya terdapat Senritsu yang tengah tersenyum melihat tingkah orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kuroro dan Shalnark sedang mengobrol.

Kurapika lalu berjalan keluar. Ia pun menemukan Hisoka sedang menyendiri di sana sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Kurapika.

Hisoka lalu tersenyum ala senyumannya yang mengerikan, membuat Kurapika sedikit miris. "Aku tak pernah menyangka, ternyata orang yang pernah bertarung denganku, adalah seorang wanita."

"Jangan singgung soal itu lagi!" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hisoka…" lirih Kurapika mencairkan suasana.

"Hm?"

"Kapan-kapan, aku ingin kita bertarung lagi!"

"Apapun maumu, nona,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai perempuan! Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja,"

Kurapika lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi ingat masa lalunya, ketika ujian hunter. Hisoka, yang paling ditakuti di sana, tak disangka akan berteman dengannya kali ini. "Aku masuk dulu…" ujar Kurapika seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hisoka

"Jaga Danchou baik-baik,"

Kurapika terkejut dengan perkataan Hisoka. Namun ketika ia berbalik hendak melihatnya, Hisoka sudah hilang, tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Senyuman langsung tersungging di bibir mungil Kurapika. "Tentu saja…"

Di ruang tengah,

Kurapika lalu masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Neon yang sedang menyendiri di sebuah sofa kecil di sana. Neon lalu masuk ke toilet. Kurapika dapat melihat mata Neon berair, meski dari jauh. Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Di kamar mandi,

Neon mengusap matanya yang berlinangan air mata itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Neon langsung melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin, bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Kurapika!" ucap Neon segera menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Ia pun menatap pantulan bayangan Kurapika dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

"Nona Neon…" ucap Kurapika lirih, sedikit menunduk.

Neon masih terdiam,

"Aku tak tahu, seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada Kuroro. Tapi, aku ingin minta maaf… aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Selain itu, sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku tahu kau itu orang baik. Namun kau selalu saja kesepian. Disitulah aku menganggap, bahwa kita itu sama, namun berbeda. Kita sama-sama kesepian, namun aku kesepian karena dulu tak ada orang satu pun yang kumiliki. Namun kau kesepian, karena orang yang kau miliki, sama saja seperti tidak ada. Aku pun berpikir, bahwa nasibmu lebih malang dariku…"

Neon langsung memukul westafel dengan kesal. "Apa katamu?"

"Tapi kenyataannya, kau lah perempuan ter-beruntung di dunia ini…" Neon terkejut mendengar perkataan Kurapika.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah lancang padamu. Aku sudah lancang, menganggapmu sebagai saudara perempuanku sendiri…" ucap Kurapika pun berlalu hendak meninggalkan Neon ynag bungkam.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika langsung menoleh, namun Neon langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kurapika dan menangis di sana.

"Aku… juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudarku sendiri! Tapi kau selalu saja membuatku kesal! tapi, sejak itulah, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi! Aku lebih memilih kesal, daripada kesepian! Kau memang cewek bodoh! Keras kepala!" ucap Neon menghapus air mata di pipinya. Kurapika tertegun mendengar perkataan Neon.

Dia lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis pink itu. "Kau juga menyebalkan! Bodoh, dan keras kepala! Tapi inilah putri Nostrad… kuharap kita bisa rukun-rukun lagi," ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis.

Kurapika pun berbalik, meninggalkan Neon. Namun sekali lagi di hentikan oleh Neon. "Kurapika!"

Kurapika pun menoleh, "Hn?"

Neon lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dress pink-nya, dan memasangkannya di sisi kanan rambut pirang Kurapika. Kurapika meraba-raba benda itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika memegang sesuatu berbentuk bunga, dan dua lonceng kecil di sana. "Nona Neon, ini 'kan…".'Jepitanku!'.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai! Aku yakin, itu pasti pemberian Kuroro 'kan?"

Wajah Kurapika langsung saja merona merah. "Da—dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Cewek sepertimu tak mungkin mau membeli barang-barang mewah dan cantik seperti ini! Sudah kuduga! Kau itu tak normal!" ejek Neon menjulurkan lidahnya, seraya berlari keluar meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap Neon, sambil tersenyum lembut dan memegangi jepitannya.

* * *

><p>Pukul 9 malam, di apartemen Kurapika.<p>

Terlihat semua orang yang tadi menghadiri pesta, saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kuroro duduk di sofa dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah mau datang!" ucap Kuroro datar.

"Hn, terima kasih juga sudah mengundang kami… emm, hai pengguna rantai! Ah! Maksudku… Kuruta," ucap Shalnark memanggil Kurapika yang duduk di sofa dekat Kuroro. Kurapika hanya menatap Shalnark, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Shalnark," potong Kuroro. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Kuroro.

"I—iya Danchou?"

"Jangan memanggilnya Kuruta lagi…"

Semua mata terlihat kaget plus bingung mendengar ucapan Kuroro, termasuk Kurapika. Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah memang lebih sopan, kalau memanggil seseorang dengan nama marganya.

Kuroro langsung berdiri, dan menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut setengah mati. "KYAAAAA!" jerit Kurapika terkejut dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Kuroro langsung mencium singkat bibir Kurapika, sukses membuat semua orang di situ kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Utamanya Leorio (ingat! dia belum tahu kalo Kurapika itu cewek!).

"Namanya akan menjadi, Kurapika Lucifer!"

"APAAAAA?" teriak semuanya terkejut (lagi).

Leorio masih terlihat bingung plus merasa aneh dengan perkataan Kuroro. Namun yang lainnya hanya tersenyum senang. Kurapika nampak merona merah, sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p>Hyaaaaa! Natsu gak nyangka, ternyata fic ini bakal selesai juga…<p>

Natsu nge-buat chapter ini, mulai dari jam 3 pagi, sampe jam 6! Yah, kebiasaan Natsu gak tidur malam itu emang sangat membantu! ^^b *lha?*

Gomenasai, fic ini cuma bisa sampe chapter 4!

Ohya, makasih buat para readers, yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai habis!

Terutama para reviewer, yang telah memberi dukungan, kritik, saran, beserta komentar-komentar anda sekalian! Jujur! Natsu sangat terbantu dengan itu!

Arigato, Minna-sann… XDD

Natsu nge-buat chapter ini dengan semangat yang membara bagaikan api lho!

Awalnya, Natsu pingin hapus dokumen yang udah Natsu buat. Tapi Natsu bingung! Jadi Natsu tanyain pada beberapa reviewer, buat ngasih Natsu saran! Akhirnya Natsu mutusin untuk sedikit mengubah fic ini aja! Makasih yah, buat Pearl-chan dan Airin-chan!

Ohya, special thanks dari Natsu, buat para readers yang telah me-review cerita ini dari chapter awal, sampe akhir!

whitypearl

Kay Inizaki-chan

Airin Aizawa

Hiyama Kaoru

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi

Seithr-Kairy

RedMahlova

(gomen, kalo penulisan namanya salah, serta ada yang namanya gak disebut)

ARIGATOU NE!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu meminta tanggapan readers sekalian tentang chapter yang satu ini?

Se-abal-abalnya fic ini, namun review sangat dibutuhkan! Mau ngasih saran, kritik, konkrit, falme, pujian juga boleh *plakk* Natsu akan terima dengan senang hati… X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW! *nodong readers pake pisau*

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
